Blood's Flame
by SweetChinMusic115
Summary: What if Nala really wasn't in the second movie? What if she had evidently died to keep her daughters with her? How will Kovu and Kiara's "we are one" mantra work when Nala's daughters still hold hate towards their mother's killer? Well, here, we investigate that theory… set after Simba's Pride. I only own my OC's. Rated T for some themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I'm back! After I wrote **_Warriors of the Dawn _**and **_Her Legacy_**, I decided I needed to write something about what happened after **_Simba's Pride_**. Especially since I believed it was a totally different character than Nala that had appeared in the second movie. So, here we go! **

**This can be read as a stand alone as I will have flashbacks from my one-shots, but if you wish go ahead and go read: **

_Warriors of the Dawn_**—following Shani/Vitani and Aisha's birth, and how Nala (possibly?) died. **

_Her Legacy_**—Following Kopa and Chaka and how Nala tucked her sons away from Simba. **

**This fic is going to be fun. Here's a little rundown of some characters: **

**Nalo: Daughter of Scar and Sarafina, twin sister of Nala, second Queen of Simba, adoptive mother of Kirijah/Kiara, mother of Kion. Quiet and calculating compared to Nala, who has a fiery personality. Cream-colored, blue eyed. **

**Tama: Daughter of Sarabi from a previous marriage, older sister of Simba. Mate of Tojo, mother of Shetani. Is usually the "middle ground" between her brother and Nalo in fights. Light peach-beige pelt, golden eyes and has a hairtuft. **

**Tojo: Adoptive son of Mufasa. Mate of Tama, father of Shetani. He's calm, caring, and loves his daughter to pieces. Dark gold pelt, dark red mane, electric blue eyes. **

**Shetani: Daughter of Tama and Tojo, and seems to have her mother's personality, but also has a point of temper that no one wants to get in the way of, especially when it comes to her best friends, Shani and Aisha. Orange-brown pelt, fluffy cheeks, pink outlander nose, dark eyeshades, electric blue eyes. Former Mate of Kovu**

**Shani/Vitani: Daughter of Simba and Nala, traded for Kirijah/Kiara at three months old. Has a personality similar to her mother's, fiery and tempered, but has her maternal grandfather's patience. Mate/widow of Tunuka/Nuka **

**Aisha: Daughter of Simba and Nala, traded for Kirijah/Kiara at three months old. Her personality is all temper and fury when angry, but still passionate when calm. Vitani/Shani's body style with gold fur, green eyes, uncolored paws, dark eyeshades, red tail tuft, and reddish nose **

**Chaka: Son of Nala and Chumvi, raised by Malka and Kula. Taken in by Kula and Malka shortly after birth. Is exceedingly calm, and is known to be a formidable fighter. Light brown fur, reddish nose, uncolored paws, orange eyes, and a dark brown mane.**

**Kopa: Son of Simba and Nala, taken in by Malka and Kula at two months old after Simba's temper harms the boy. Very emotional, and passionate, just like his mother. Tawny-pink fur, apple green eyes, and a brown mane. **

**Kirijah/Kiara: Daughter of Zira and Simba. Mate of Kovu**

**Kovu: Son of Nalo and Enye. Mate to Kiara/Kirijah**

**I think that's it for now for characters you need to know about… here we go! **

Chapter One: After the Storm

It had been weeks since the Outlanders and Pridelanders became one. Everyone in the Pridelands was enjoying this time of peace, especially the Queen, Nalo. She woke alongside her mate, King Simba. She smiled and nuzzled her mate, her sky blue eyes happy. Simba woke, his orange eyes focusing on Nalo's smiling form.

"Good morning, my love." Simba said.

"Good morning to you too." Nalo purred.

"It's been a few weeks. Kiara's been happy." Simba noticed.

"So has Kovu." Nalo said.

"And Shani, and Aisha… I can't believe they actually stayed here." Simba said.

"I can't either, it's beyond me. Especially after Nala." Nalo said.

"Maybe we're just done fighting."

Both King and Queen turned to a light tawny-pinkish lioness with electric blue eyes, a sharp, pink, outlander nose, extended claws, freckles, dark earrims, and a hairtuft. Simba stood up and stepped towards his daughter.

"Good morning, Shani." Simba said with a slight smile. Shani gazed into her father's orange eyes with her blue orbs, her demeanor completely even.

"I just answered your question, Father. Aisha and I are done fighting, as are Aunt Tama, Uncle Tojo, and Shetani. We're done. Mom's dead, and…" Shani shut her eyes, remembering the horrific memory from her cubhood, "and she wouldn't want this peace to be ruined." Shani finished softly.

"Shani, honey…" Nalo began, standing up and trying to nuzzle her niece. Shani growled at Nalo.

"Don't come near me. You were the one to kill her!" the blue-eyed Princess said. Nalo looked at Shani critically.

"I thought you were done fighting." Nalo's voice was cold. Aisha appeared next to her twin, her light gold pelt shining in the newfound light.

"We are, with our father," Aisha began, "you however, are another story." The sea-green eyed Princess growled.

"Girls!" Simba admonished at his two eldest daughters.

"What's going on?" Kiara asked, as she appeared, her ruby orbs looking from her sisters to her father and mother. Shani, Aisha, Shetani, Tama, and everyone else who knew that Zira was her birth mother decided to keep it quiet from the youngest daughter of Simba. Everyone felt that Kiara didn't need her world blown open again after such a short time. However, Kiara still didn't know that Nalo wasn't Nala. Neither did Kovu, or most of the Outland Pride.

"Just a disagreement." Shani said calmly, walking away. Aisha followed her twin, casting a glare at Nalo, one that the Queen happily returned. Kiara looked from Nalo to Simba.

"Kovu heard the ruckus. We were concerned…" Simba waved his paw, hushing Kiara.

"Don't be. We're okay." Simba smiled at Kiara. Kiara smiled back, turning back into the cave, leaving Simba and Nalo alone.

"I never knew Shani and Aisha still held that against me." Nalo whispered.

"They do, and they will. They're like their mother." Simba said, gazing after his eldest daughters.

O0O

Shani kept walking until she arrived at the waterhole. Aisha trotted up beside her twin.

"Shan'?" Aisha asked. Shani sighed.

"It still hurts." The blue-eyed lioness said. Aisha looked at Shani.

"Mom's death?" The sea-green-eyed lioness asked.

Shani nodded and said, "It hurts so much. Aunt Tama told us how caring and how giving Mom is. Aisha, I saw her _dead_. That's my memory of her, bleeding out to keep us with her."

"I remember it too, Shan'. I remember it too well. I remember seeing Nalo's paw come down on Mom's head and rip open her flesh. It was hell. I'm still pissed about it. I wanted to kill Nalo when I came back, but I knew it would put Kiara's life in turmoil." Aisha said.

"As if it won't already be when she finds out who her real mother is, or that Nalo, our aunt, isn't Nala, our mother?" Shani asked critically.

Aisha sighed and said, "I know. But we can wait until everything's calmed down."

"Can we?" Shani asked.

"Possibly. Shani, remember, Nala's my mother, too. I feel the same hate, but I want to hide it, for our sister's sake." Aisha said.

Shani's gaze dropped and she looked at the ground as she said, "Nuka would have known what to do." Aisha grimaced and nuzzled her twin. Shani began to sob into Aisha's fur, her grief evident. Just before Nuka's death, he and Shani had decided to become official mates, and Aisha had never seen Shani happier, or Zira, for that matter. Zira had wanted Aisha and Shani with Nuka and Kovu, one way or the other. It hadn't worked between Aisha and Kovu, but it had between Shetani and Kovu. Shetani had been Kovu's lover for a while… at least until he met Kiara again. The pair split when Shani told her friend of Kovu's growing romance with Kiara.

"There you two are."

Shani and Aisha looked up to see Tama, Simba's sister and Shetani's mother. Tama's golden eyes focused on Shani's tearstains and the lioness ran over to them, immediately nuzzling Shani.

"Oh honey." Tama whispered. Shani sobbed into her aunt's fur as Tama and Aisha tried to calm her. Once Shani's tears dissipated, the lioness looked up. She smiled at Tama and Aisha.

"Thank you." She said softly. Tama nuzzled her niece.

"It's nothing, sweetie. What was it about?" Tama asked.

"Mom. And Nuka." Aisha said for her twin. Shani nodded.

Tama smiled sadly and said, "They're always watching over you. Always. Plus, I promised Nala I'd look out for you two. And I have."

"You have," Shani nodded, "a lot. You renamed me at a point in case Father decided to try to get me back."

"And you told me Kovu was no good for me." Aisha pointed out.

"Not only that," Shetani said, appearing next to her mother, "you also convinced me to leave Kovu. Mom you've helped so much." Shetani nuzzled Tama, and Tama smiled.

"Thank you, honey." Tama said.

"It's nothing, Mom," Shetani smiled at her mother then turned to her friends, "Nalo has an announcement. She's saying something along the lines of a family matter. I figured you two would want to know." The orangey lioness finished. Shani nodded.

"You're right. Thanks, 'Tani." Aisha said.

Shetani smiled, her electric blue eyes bright, as she said, "No problem the announcement isn't until this afternoon. I was wondering if maybe we should do a little hunting."

"That's a great idea, sweetie." Tama said, smiling at her daughter.

"I could use the exercise." Shani said.

"We all could blow of some steam." Aisha said. With that, the four lionesses all left the waterhole after the moment of grief to go hunt.

O0O

Shani stayed low in the grass, her sleek form basically hidden as her blue eyes caught the moving of a zebra. She looked next to her, seeing Tama's form go low in the grass. Aisha and Shetani sneaked ahead, in front of the lone zebra. Then Tama nodded at Shani.

Both lionesses burst from the grass, running at full speed at the zebra. The zebra did a call of alert, and tried to turn the other way before Aisha and Shetani emerged from their hiding spot. Shetani caught the zebra's throat, her sharp canines tearing into the jugular with ease. The orangey lioness stayed completely still, keeping her jaw locked as Shani, Aisha, and Tama brought the legs of the animal down. When the zebra no longer flailed its legs, Shetani released its throat. The four lionesses all glanced at each other and smiled.

"Still the best huntresses of the Outlands!" Aisha cheered. Shani whooped a yell in congratulations to her fellow huntresses. Tama laughed, and Shetani smiled.

"I don't think even Nalo could do that. Then again, she always was the worst hunter. She always was like Mufasa like that." Tama smiled.

"Oh, I consider that a compliment." Nalo said. The four huntresses turned to the Second Queen of Simba, all glaring at her.

"Did you follow us?" Shani demanded of her aunt.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Maybe I just found you. I was with the other hunters and noticed you gone." Nalo said.

"We needed to blow off steam." Aisha said shortly.

"Especially considering I came upon Shani crying her eyes out." Tama growled. Nalo turned to her sister-in-law with a growl.

"Are you challenging me, Tama?" Nalo demanded.

Shetani came to her mother's defense, "No! Why would she challenge you? Not only did you kill Nala, but you killed Sarafina as well. I'm not letting you kill my mother."

"Maybe I should worry about _you_, Shetani." Nalo growled.

"You hurt her and I'll tear you apart!" Tama shouted. Nalo then realized all four former Outlanders were glaring, snarling at her. The Queen turned around.

"However, I wouldn't want to fight right now. Not while I'm pregnant." Nalo sneered. Shani and Aisha's eyes widened. Shetani and Tama growled.

"Liar." Tama said.

"Liar? I think not. I just had a checkup with Rafiki. I'm pregnant. About a week along. Which means," Nalo turned to the former Outlanders' kill and grabbed it, "I may need this."

"No chance in hell, bitch!" Shani growled, pouncing on the kill's neck, growling at her stepmother and aunt. Nalo growled back.

"I need to feed the cub, Shani. Your little sibling." Nalo said.

"_We _made this kill. _We _are going to use it for the _other _pregnant lionesses, or the elderly ones. As Queen, you _should understand this_!" Shani spat.

"What's going on here?" Simba asked as he appeared.

"She's trying to take the kill _we _made!" Aisha snapped.

"I want to feed the baby." Nalo said.

"But there are others who can't hunt. There are other pregnant lionesses, and older ones that cannot hunt anymore. Brother," Tama turned to her half-brother, "please, understand. We got this not only for ourselves, but for the ones that cannot hunt." The King's sister said. Simba looked from Tama, to Shani, to Aisha, to Shetani, then Nalo, and finally the kill. Tama noticed Simba's anger. He was going to blow.

"My mate is pregnant and needs all the nutrients she can get." Simba's voice dripped with anger as he took the zebra, and Shani fell off the kill, glaring at her father.

"What if I were pregnant? Would you do the same for me? For Aisha? For Kiara?" Shani demanded of her father. Nalo glared at her stepdaughter.

"Shut up and just go find another one!" Nalo demanded. Shetani's claws twitched, but Tama put a paw out to stop her daughter as the King and Queen left. Once they were out of earshot, Tama shook her head and sighed in disgust.

"If Nala could see this, she'd be upset." The light beige lioness said.

"Nalo isn't a good Queen. She's greedy." Shetani said.

"Should we find another kill?" Aisha asked. Shani shook her head.

"No. It's not worth it. Besides," The blue-eyed Princess turned to Pride Rock, "if we come up empty-pawed, maybe we can win a fight against Nalo for once!" Shani finished. Aisha smiled and laughed at her twin.

"Shan', you think of the best ideas." The sea-green-eyed Princess chuckled.

"We should head back before her majesty has a fit." Tama said.

O0O

As the four lionesses returned, the sun was setting. Shetani and Tama settled next to Tojo, who had been named a border guard, and had just come home from a week at the southern border. Shani and Aisha settled next to each other, the twin sisters talking softly until Kiara and Kovu joined them. As much as Shani wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to hate Kiara. Kiara did have some of her true mother, Zira, within her. It just didn't show all the time.

Nalo made her announcement as the sun fell down, then the pride settled for sleep. All except Shani. Her eyes were wide open. Aisha was on her left, Kiara on her right, and Kovu just beyond Kiara. Kiara, since discovering her older sisters, had tried to make a relationship with them, because she always thought she was the only child. As the moonlight shone into the cave, it met the deepest reaches. Shani lifted her head, and the wind blew into the cave. She scented a familiar scent on the wind. The blue-eyed lioness stood slowly, not disturbing either of her sisters.

Shani walked to the edge of Pride Rock's tip. She looked over the moonlit Pridelands, her blue eyes keen in the moonlight. The tawny-pink Princess swore she spotted two lions in the wilds, but didn't worry. They most likely were passing through, and rogues often meant a new generation with new blood. Simba knew that well, it seemed to be the only thing he remembered at all sometimes.

Shani then noticed the pelt of one of the rogues was a tawny-pink, deeper than her own coloring, the coloring almost akin to Nala's. Shani had remembered that she had an older brother, well, two of them actually, but they disappeared. Kopa and Chaka.

As she lay down at the entrance of the cave, Shani wondered if maybe her brothers were still alive.

**A/N: First chapter, done, signed, and sealed. Nalo's a bitch, isn't she? And Simba seems to be wrapped around her paw so tight he can't think for himself. **

**Oh, and for those of you who are confused, Shani IS Vitani in this story. Aisha is Shani's twin sister. Shetani is the grown-up version of CUB Vitani's design. **

**Anyway, Shani seems to be mourning both her mother and mate. She also is very opinionated like Nala. Aisha is, too. Seems that even after everything settles, nothing is fixed, not completely. Review and stay tuned please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Random Person: Unlike _Warriors of the Dawn _and _Her Legacy _this is a full length story. And yes, Simba is being very dense right now. However, he may have a saving grace. We have to wait to see Kopa and Chaka, but the wait may be well worth it. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Gary2000: Yup, I have updated. Expect weekly or every other week updates. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Thingsareweird: Kiara is Simba and Zira's daughter, yes. Zira was on Nala's side, yes. Kopa, Shani/Vitani, and Aisha are Simba and Nala's yes. Chaka is Nala and Chumvi's son, yes. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope I answered your questions. I have continued, so here's the update, enjoy the chapter. **

**Guest: I just didn't like how Shani/Vitani seemed so lonely at the end of _Simba's Pride__,_ so I made it so she wasn't lonely in the Outlands with Aisha, Shetani, and Nuka at her side :) Enjoy the chapter. **

**Keep Calm and Join Team Loki: Kiara may find out the truth, we'll have to wait and see. Thank you for your kind words, and check your PM's, I'll see what I can do to help you out with _Gifted Legacy_, otherwise enjoy the chapter.**

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: the funny thing is Nalo means "beloved" and yet she acts like a bitch. OH THE IRONY! And I got her bitchy side from Scar's really evil personality. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Watership's Nightwish Rat: Thank you! Your waiting to read more is over, friend! Enjoy the chapter :D**

**TRON0602: Thank you, TRON! Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Two: Return of the Lost

Shani woke the next morning alone at the front of the cave. The former Outlander stood up, shook out her fur well, and sighed. She smelled the wind, smelling those two rogues closer to Pride Rock. The blue-eyed daughter of Nala grumbled before hearing footsteps next to her.

"Hey, Shani." Kiara said. Shani smiled at her sister.

"Hello, Kiara."

"You smell the rogues too?" Kiara asked.

Shani nodded and said, "I was about to go see them. Would you accompany me?"

"Well…I don't know, won't Daddy get mad?" Kiara asked.

"Do you always do what he says, Kiara? If you are in any shape to be Future Queen, you need to do some things without his permission. You're young, yes, but old enough to make your decisions alone." Shani said.

Kiara nodded slowly, absorbing Shani's statement, then said, "You're right. Let's go."

Shani smiled at her younger sister in approval and began walking towards the rogues' scent. Kiara followed her. As the two Princesses left, they didn't notice Tama watching them go, smiling after the sisters.

O0O

Shani and Kiara followed the scent to the acacia grove, both sisters getting closer. They both heard snoring. Kiara almost walked into the grove, but Shani grabbed her sister's tail between her teeth gently. Kiara immediately stopped.

"What?" She whispered harshly.

"They're sleeping. They're more volatile when wakened. Walk lightly." Shani advised in a whisper. Kiara nodded, and remembering the technique Kovu taught her, walked lightly, Shani right beside her. The blue-eyed Princess's nose lead her to two males, both snoring loudly, one was a tawny pink, just like Nala, with a lighter brown mane than his light brown counterpart. The tawny pink male also had light eyeshades, like Nala, and a nose similar to Sarabi's, Kiara and Shani's grandmother. Shani had heard descriptions of Kopa, but…

Not only that, the light brown male had light eyeshades, his front paws were the only ones colored, he had a wide, flat nose bridge, a dark brown mane and a reddish-pink sharp nose. Shani had also heard descriptions of Chaka, her second-to-eldest brother, and this lion fit the bill.

A shiver ran through Shani's spine and Kiara looked to her sister in concern. Shani's shivering spine woke the tawny pink male, revealing apple green eyes. Shani stepped back, amazed at his eyes. She audibly gasped. No. It couldn't be. Zira said that Kopa had died.

But Shani had to ask, "Kopa?!"

O0O

Simba woke the same time as Kovu. The two males looked around the cave, seeing Shani and Kiara absent. Walking out to the base of Pride Rock, the males decided to converse.

"Have you seen Shani?" Simba asked.

"No, have you seen Kiara?" Kovu asked.

Simba shook his head, "they could have gone for a drink."

"I hope. Hey there was some tension last night. Notably between Shani and Nala." Kovu didn't even know Nalo wasn't Nala. And as long as Simba was concerned, it would _stay that way_.

"Nala's pregnant. Shani may be a little jealous." Simba said.

"Really? I've known Shani all my life, Simba. She's never been the jealous type. Not even of me and… well she's never been the jealous type." Kovu said.

"You stammered. Kovu, did you…?" Simba trailed off.

"I did have a fling with Tama and Tojo's daughter. It didn't last long. I met Kiara and I fell in love. Shani never was jealous of Shetani and myself. Probably because she had Nuka, but… she's never been jealous. Of food portions, of attention, of anything." Kovu said.

"Is this fling between you and Shetani done?" Simba asked.

"Yes, but we were talking about Shani." Kovu reminded Simba.

"I know, but I want to know if I can expect a pregnancy from Shetani because of that fling. Kiara will be devastated if so." Simba said.

"It was a fun relationship, you know." Kovu said. Simba nodded, suddenly at ease with Kovu.

"Good. So even if Shetani ends up pregnant Kiara has no reason to be upset." Simba said. Kovu nodded.

"Glad to know I was a fun relationship, Kovu."

Simba and Kovu turned to see Shetani staring them both down. The orangey lioness glared specifically at Kovu.

"You know there was more than just mating to our relationship. If you just didn't want me around anymore, you didn't have to go with Kiara. Although… it's better this way. I'm better off without you, and one day, I hope Kiara realizes it too. She's my cousin, and I hope she realizes what a piece of scum you really are!" Shetani hissed. Simba growled at Shetani.

"Watch what you say, Shetani." Simba warned his niece.

"I'm not going to watch what I say. I have the right to say my piece, _Uncle_ Simba." Shetani sneered.

"That's enough!" Tama appeared, glaring at her brother, nephew-in-law, and daughter. Her golden eyes were as keen as the sun as she glared mainly at Simba.

"Shetani's right. Your father adopted me, Simba, like I was his own daughter. I was officially a Princess, and by that right, Shetani is a Princess as well. Do remember to mind your Kingly manners," Tama turned to Kovu, "now _you_, the very lion that broke my daughter's heart, and Consort of my niece, behave yourself! Shetani may very well be pregnant with your child. And if she is, you're expected to be a father to your child, by my standards. I won't expect you to marry Shetani, but I will expect you to at least _speak _to your child. Do you understand me?" Tama demanded. She got closer to the brown lion, and Kovu looked truly intimidated.

"I understand." Kovu said softly. Tama smirked and backed away to her daughter's side.

"Good. Come on, 'Tani," Tama said to Shetani, "we best go."

"Of course." Shetani gave Simba a final glare as she and Tama left. Simba rolled his eyes.

"Don't believe anything Tama says, Kovu," He said when Tama and Shetani were out of earshot, "she's just throwing her weight around."

"Bitch." Kovu grumbled.

O0O

"How do you know my name?" The tawny-pink lion asked. His apple green eyes bore into Shani's blue.

"Shani…" Kiara began.

"Wait, Shani?" The light brown male asked, looking directly at Shani. The blue-eyed Princess nodded.

"Yes, my name is Shani, the eldest daughter of King Simba and Queen Nala." Shani said. The tawny pink lion looked at Kiara.

"Then you must be Kiara, Simba's heiress."

Kiara nodded and said, "well, it's up in the air right now, but I think so."

The two lions smiled a bit. Shani saw the same thought pass through their minds and she smiled a bit.

"You are Kopa, aren't you?" Shani asked. The tawny pink lion smiled at Shani.

"In the flesh, little sister." Kopa said. Kiara looked surprised, then at the light brown lion.

"Then who's he?" the red-eyed princess asked.

"He's Chaka." Shani said softly. The light brown lion nodded.

"It's true." Chaka said. Shani smiled wide. Kiara still looked confused.

"What? Who… who's Chaka?" Kiara asked.

"Nala's son." Chaka said.

"Wait, so… what?" Kiara asked.

"We'll explain later, Kiara," Shani began, "when we go back to Pride Rock, I mean," Shani looked between Chaka and Kopa, "you are coming back with us?" She asked.

Kopa nodded, "Of course I'm coming home."

"As am I." Chaka agreed.

"Oh… o-okay, I guess." Kiara said, eyeing Kopa. Kopa smiled at Kiara.

"I don't bite." Kopa assured her.

"I know, but Daddy said you were dead." Kiara told him.

Kopa shook his head and said, "Father has lied about much, you'll find out soon enough, little one." Kopa, Chaka, and Shani started walking. Kiara was dumbstruck at Kopa's "little one" comment.

"Hey! I'm not little!" Kiara proclaimed, running after them.

Shani smiled and whispered to Kopa and Chaka, "She grows on you."

"I'm already fond of her. She acts less like Nalo than I thought." Kopa said. Shani's face fell. Kopa and Chaka didn't know that Zira birthed Kiara, not Nalo. Kiara acted much more like Zira than anyone. She had Zira's drive.

"Is everything okay?" Chaka asked Shani quietly.

"Yes, everything's fine," Shani assured them, "just… there's a lot we need to catch up on." Shani said.

O0O

Aisha was pacing around Pride Rock when she caught sight of Shani and Kiara. The light gold lioness ran to nuzzle both of her sisters when she made eye contact with the two lions with them. The tawny-pink lion looked from Aisha to Shani, then smiled.

"Shani, is this your twin?" He asked.

Shani nodded and said, "of course, Aisha," Shani turned to her twin, "meet Kopa and Chaka." Shani swung around to show Aisha who was who. Aisha smiled at Kopa and Chaka. Although she was just as confused as Shani, but not as confused as Kiara, she smiled broadly, happy to see her brothers were home.

"Hey there, big brothers." The light gold lioness said softly. Kopa smiled broadly, as did Chaka. The two lions stepped up carefully, and Aisha nuzzled them both, easily accepting them as themselves, not as imposters.

"You must be Aisha. Kula's descriptions do not do you justice." Chaka said.

Aisha blushed beneath her fur and said, "thanks. Zira's didn't do squat for you, either."

"I know, right?" Shani asked.

"Kiara! There you are!" Kovu trotted over to his mate, nuzzling her. Kiara smiled.

"Hey." Kiara said.

"Where did you go? I mean, you weren't there when I woke up!" Kovu exclaimed.

"Calm _down_, Kovu!" Shani hissed.

"Why should I? She's my mate and I have every right." Kovu said. Kopa stepped forward, his apple green eyes meeting Kovu's emerald orbs.

"Dude, she's safe, I mean…" Kopa began. Kovu went to attack Kopa, but Shani and Aisha stepped in front of the dark-colored lion.

"You won't touch him." Shani said matter-of-factly.

"Guys, he's a _rogue, _they're both _rogues_, and I'm the future King!" Kovu growled.

"Not when he's the true Heir!" Aisha pointed out.

"What the hell do you mean?" Kovu demanded.

The scene got tense, Shani and Aisha stayed in front of Kopa, Chaka was behind Kopa, Kiara was behind Kovu, and Kovu's patience, whatever was left of it, was running thin. Silence hung in the air, the tension dripping. Aisha kept her sea-green orbs trained on Kovu, and Shani kept looking around, hoping that maybe Tama or Shetani would show up and diffuse the situation. One thought that Kiara, Shani, and Aisha shared though was that Kovu wouldn't touch Kopa or Chaka.

The six younger lions didn't notice when Simba and Nalo showed up. They didn't hear Simba and Nalo's unison gasp at seeing Kopa. They didn't sense the King and his second Queen's presence at all. Nalo did, however, growl a bit at seeing Chaka. The cream-colored lioness ran to the light brown lion, tackling him with ease. Her sky blue orbs cut through his orange eyes.

"Bastard son of Nala, you shall pay with your blood!" Nalo hissed.

"Mom! Leave him alone!" Kiara begged. Shani and Aisha both growled at Nalo.

"Nala, what is the meaning of this?" Simba asked. Kopa spun around, seeing his aunt atop his brother. The tawny-pink lion roared at Nalo.

"_Let him go_!" Kopa ordered. Nalo looked up, catching Kopa's apple green glare. The Queen immediately backed down, letting Chaka up. Aisha and Shani trotted over to their brother, nuzzling him.

"Are you okay, Chaka?" Shani asked. Chaka nodded.

"I think so." The light brown lion said softly. Shani nuzzled Chaka. Simba turned to Kopa.

"Kopa… you're alive. How?" Simba asked.

Kopa shook his head and said, "It doesn't matter now. What matters is I'm home."

"You disappeared, Kopa. How did you disappear?" Simba demanded.

"That's enough! Leave him alone!" Aisha shouted at her father. Simba glared at his daughter.

"I will leave him alone when I have answers!" Simba roared.

Kiara's roar rose above all the raised voices, cutting through the tension like a hot knife through butter. The golden Princess looked at all of them, specifically Nalo. Confusion ran rampant through Kiara's red eyes. Simba glared at Shani and Aisha, but Kopa broke that glare, looking to his youngest sister. Nalo made eye contact with her stepdaughter, her blue eyes worried a touch.

_She may have her secret blown open. All the secrets of our family… destroyed. Kiara… _Shani thought as she looked at her sister. Kiara made no eye contact with Shani, but kept her confused red gaze on Nalo's worried blue eyes.

"You just said that this Chaka here… you said he was the bastard son of Nala. Mom… aren't you Nala?" Kiara asked.

**A/N: So we now have Kopa and Chaka, and Nalo let herself slip when she tried to hurt Chaka. Kiara's confused as hell, Shani's worried for Kiara, and Shetani and Kovu's previous relationship may have lead to a pregnancy? Does anybody else have whiplash? Hopefully I'm not the only one.**

**Anyway, review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Random Person: Yep full story! And yeah, Kiara sorta knows the truth. Nalo just kinda slipped up a little bit. Simba is still being a bit of a jerk but yeah. Thank you for your kind words and enjoy the chapter!**

**Keep Calm and Join Team Loki: Nalo just screwed up big time! Kiara's going to be twisting in the wind a little bit, but I'm sure she'll be okay. And well, all hell may or may not break loose just gotta wait and see. Enjoy the chapter. **

**Guest: Kiara will get the truth. Nalo will have to tell the truth, if not Shani or Aisha telling the truth for her. And Kovu, yeah he's getting on my nerves too. Enjoy the chapter. **

**Thingsareweird: Yeah, they're just not nice! Enjoy the chapter**

**Watership's Nightwish Rat: Your hopes may be answered, friend! Good job refraining from cussing out Nalo, it's hard for me to not cuss at her and I work with her every single day. And gotta love that random kid, he saves all of us at the best of times! Enjoy the chapter! **

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: Yes, Nalo is stupid. Even though she's Scar's daughter, wow, she didn't inherit his brains. And yeah, it would serve Kovu right if Shetani were pregnant. And Simba is acting dumb, but he may change. He may work out for the better. Enjoy the chapter. **

**Gary2000: Thank you! Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter Three: Justify the Lies

An audience had appeared around the Royal Family, and Kiara still had Nalo's gaze.

"Please, Mom, tell me… are you really Nala?" Kiara asked softly.

"Just tell her the truth." Shetani said, worry for her cousin rising.

"SILENCE!" Nalo demanded of her niece-in-law.

"Haven't you lied enough in your life?" Tama asked.

"Say it or we will." Kopa growled at his stepmother.

"Kopa, she's the Queen!" Simba roared.

"He's your _son_!" Aisha yelled at her father.

"Aisha, leave Simba alone!" Kovu demanded.

"NO! Kiara deserves the truth." Aisha said.

"Aisha, I swear…" Nalo trailed off.

"Nala isn't alive." Shani suddenly said. The pride looked to their blue-eyed Princess in shock and awe. The former Outlander then found a rock to stand upon. She looked right at her pride, her people. She sighed.

"Nala isn't alive. I know this because… I was there. Nalo, the lioness you know as Queen, isn't Nala. Nala died… long ago." Shani said. The pride looked at Shani, but Shani only saw her younger sister's red eyes looking at her.

"After a fight, Nala was killed. I was present. I saw her die. Aisha saw her die. Nalo isn't my mother. Nala is. Nalo is my aunt, and Nala's twin sister." Shani said. Kiara glared at Nalo.

_Nalo gained the upper hand on Nala, knocking the lioness down. It looked like Nala was dead. Shani and Aisha gasped. _

_The next thing Shani and Aisha knew they were with Tama, her mate Tojo, and some of the Outlanders. Shani was on Tama's back, and Aisha on Tojo's. Zira, hurt, was limping alongside. _

"_We'll avenge Nala. I promise." Tama promised Zira. Shani heard those words from Tama, and knew. Nala was dead. _

"How could you lie to me like that?!" Kiara roared. The golden Princess roared once at Nalo again, then broke into tears. Kovu went to comfort his mate, but Shetani stepped in and consoled her cousin as she cried.

"Enough lies. If we are one… we have to tell each other the truth." Aisha said, climbing the rock to be next to Shani. Kopa approached the rock on which his sisters stood.

"I'm also alive. I didn't die. I have been raised in the Peaklands because my father… my father had… he was a tyrant when he was a younger King. My mother, Nala, took me to her friend, Malka, to raise." Kopa said.

"_Simba! He needs a day off!" Nala growled softly, trying not to wake her son. Simba glared right back at Nala. _

"_He needs to get his ass in gear. If he's going to be King…" Simba grumbled. _

"_Who cares if he has a day off! Simba he's younger than you were when you started lessons!" Nala growled._

"_He's acting soft." Simba said. _

"_Simba, who cares?! A kind King is better than a tyrant." Nala said. _

"_Is that a hint?" Simba roared. Kopa woke with a start, falling off Nala's back and onto the ground hard. He cried a bit, his left rear leg getting scraped. Nala gasped and held her son in a hug. _

"_Owww…." Kopa whimpered. Nala licked her son's head. _

"_Kopa, it's just a scrape." Simba said, getting impatient. _

"_Get out of here." Nala growled, glaring at Simba. _

"_No." Simba said. _

"_DO IT NOW!" Nala roared, unwilling to back down from Simba's wrath._

Chaka took his twin half-brother's lead and sat next to Kopa.

"I am the only one that none of you, maybe except Tama, know about. The forgotten one. My name is Chaka, and I'm the son of Nala and Chumvi, raised by Malka and Kula." Chaka said evenly.

"_BASTARD SON OF NALA!_" Nalo roared. Tama roared as well and pounced on her sister-in-law.

"_Enough,_ Nalo." Tama growled.

"Simba, control your sister!" Nalo begged. Before Simba could act, Tama got off of Nalo, and walked over to Chaka, Kopa, Shani, and Aisha.

"That's why I never returned until now, why my mother hid me away. She knew I'd get that reaction." Chaka said calmly.

"The reaction of your stepfather and aunt killing you? Of course!" Simba growled.

"Father! Leave him alone! He's my twin brother, my other half, will you leave him be? For Mom's sake?" Kopa asked.

"No. Chumvi challenged my place as King!" Simba yelled.

Suddenly a sharp pain rolled through Shani's body. The tawny-pink lioness gasped in pain and went down. Aisha looked at her twin in horror.

"Shani!" Aisha gasped.

"Shan'!" Tama yelled, jumping atop the rock and nuzzling her niece. Simba was suddenly done with his tirade and looked over to his daughter.

"Shani?" Simba asked.

"Shani!" Shetani yelled, running from Kiara, letting Kovu console her, to Shani. But Kiara forgot her tears when she saw one of her older sisters lying in pain atop a boulder.

"Shani…" Kiara trotted over. Simba was behind the flock of lions and lionesses around, and Nalo and Kovu stood back several feet behind the lionesses and lions around Shani. Simba forced his way through, fatherly instinct making him barrel through the pride. He saw Shani breathing hard, and his orange eyes filled with worry. The King leaned down and nuzzled Shani.

"Shani?" Simba whispered. Shani looked up at her father for only a second before her head fell back down. Tama looked at her brother, and saw the complete devastation in his orange eyes.

"She'll be okay, Simba. She just has to get to Rafiki." Tama said softly. Simba nodded.

"Aisha, help me get her on my back." Simba whispered. Aisha nodded, helping her father with lifting Shani onto his back. Once the blue-eyed Princess was on her father's back, Simba started walking towards Rafiki's tree. Tama, Aisha, Kopa, Chaka, Kiara and Shetani followed the King.

The pride suddenly looked at Nalo in disgust. Nalo snarled.

"Your little show is over. We need to hunt now." Nalo said.

"How can you be so heartless, Nalo?" Kovu asked, his mother-in-law's real name not feeling right coming from his lips.

"She just revealed a secret best left alone." Nalo said.

"No. You hurt Kiara for so many years. You kept lying to her. Why?" Kovu asked.

"Nala was always the perfect one! I wanted to be Nala! Our father chose her over me, and so did our mother." Nalo said.

"That doesn't mean that you can take over her life." a former Outlander, Chimba, grumbled.

"Back to hunting!" Nalo roared.

Chimba lead her half of the hunting party. The other half looked at Nalo, then turned away. Kovu and Nalo remained.

"How did the real Nala die?" Kovu asked softly.

"She was murdered." Nalo laughed mirthlessly.

Kovu shook his head and turned away.

"Kovu… if only you knew the whole truth." Nalo whispered to herself.

O0O

Shani was in between consciousness and darkness's embrace when Simba got to Rafiki's tree. Rafiki saw Shani on Simba's back and the mandrill shaman jumped into action.

"What happened do our dear Princess Shani?" Rafiki asked.

"She feinted. Everything got chaotic," Simba began, "and she just passed out. I'm worried. Rafiki, what's wrong with her?" Simba asked.

"Simba," Tama began, standing next to her brother, "c'mon. We better let Rafiki work." Tama said, pushing Simba away. Simba stole a glance at Shani, and then went with Tama to be with Aisha, Kopa, Chaka, Kiara, and Shetani.

O0O

Shani's eyes opened right as Rafiki started working on her. Rafiki looked to the Princess.

"Shani, do chu know where you are?" Rafiki asked. Shani sat up, obviously unsteady.

"I think so. Your tree." Shani said weakly.

"Have you eaten doday?" Rafiki asked.

Shani shook her head and said, "no. I left the den early, before the night huntresses could bring in the kill."

Rafiki then placed his hands on Shani's stomach. The Princess looked right at the shaman, her vision focusing. The mandrill made a couple odd sounds, then he smiled.

"Ol' Rafiki remembers dat chu had a mate in Nuka, correct?" Rafiki asked.

"Yeah, I did. We just became mates before the dam began to collapse." Shani said softly. Her body started to steady.

Rafiki's smile grew wide as he said, "Nuka left you a part of him."

Shani's gaze snapped up and she looked at the shaman. First anger rolled through her, then joy, and finally confusion. The Princess smiled small.

"I'm pregnant?" Shani whispered.

Rafiki nodded and answered, "You are. About dree weeks along."

"Three weeks? Three weeks ago… that was the war. The dam collapsing." Shani said with realization. Rafiki patted the Princess on the head gently.

"Don't chu worry your pretty mind, Princess Shani. I have safou so chu can get your strength up before you leave." Rafiki smiled. Shani smiled back.

"Thank you, Rafiki." Shani said.

"Is everything okay?" Aisha asked, stepping into the tree. Simba was shortly behind Aisha, his orange gaze worried. Shani gave Aisha a smile.

"I'm okay." Shani said.

"What do you mean?" Aisha asked.

"Shani, you just collapsed." Simba pointed out. Shortly behind Simba was Tama, then Shetani, and Kopa, Chaka, and Kiara came together.

"What's going on?" Shetani asked.

"Is everything okay, Shani?" Kiara asked.

"Please, talk." Tama begged.

Shani gave a thoughtful smile before she looked at her stomach, which she noticed, yes, it was a _little _bigger than normal. She was _just _beginning to show.

"I'm pregnant. Nuka didn't leave me here on this savannah alone." Shani said.

"Shani, that's… that's wonderful!" Shetani, ever the pushy, ran past the family members to get to her best friend and nuzzled her.

"Nuka… that was Zira's son." Simba said. Tama nodded.

"He and Shani were official mates. He died the day after they were married." Tama said softly.

"I'm going to be a grandfather. A grandfather." Simba whispered. Tama smiled at her brother, seeing the old him in his thoughtful state.

"I'm going to be an aunt?" Kiara bounded up to Shani. Aisha, Chaka, and Kopa all approached their sister at a slower pace, but all congratulated the pregnant lioness. After Tama congratulated her niece, as well. Simba held back a bit.

"Father?" Shani asked. Simba smiled small.

"Congratulations, Shani." Simba said softly. The King approached his daughter and nuzzled her. Tama felt her heart sing, and knew, wherever Nala was, if she were in the sky, or down below, the sea-green eyed lioness was rejoicing in seeing Simba gain a relationship with Shani.

_Best thing is, _Tama thought, _Nalo can't do a damn thing about it! Simba's going to be a grandfather, and she's just going to have to deal with it! _

Shani broke the nuzzle with her father with a smile. Aisha quickly bumped heads with Simba, and tried to get away easy, but the Golden King pulled his second eldest daughter into an embrace. Aisha was surprised, but then the light gold Princess settled easily into her father's embrace. Tama saw tears meet Kiara's eyes. Unsure if they were happy or sad, the golden-eyed lioness trotted to her niece and held her in a hug.

"Kiara, what's the matter?" Shetani asked her cousin.

"Just… I'm happy." Kiara whispered as she sobbed into her aunt's neck. Tama smiled and looked to her brother. Shetani looked at Kiara.

"Kiara, I have to talk to you," Shetani began, then the orange lioness looked at Simba, "of course, if that's okay with you, Uncle Simba?" Shetani's electric blue eyes were curious. Simba nodded.

"You two have much to discuss." Simba said with a smile. Shetani smiled and bumped heads with Simba as she and Kiara left the tree. Tama looked at Simba, seeing the uncomfortable look on his face.

"Simba, they'll be fine. Shetani just wants to tell her cousin the truth." Tama said.

"I know. And I understand. A great-uncle, and a grandfather all at once…" Simba shook his head.

"It'll be okay, Simba." Chaka said softly.

Simba looked at his former stepson and asked, "Do you know how?"

Chaka shook his head and said, "I don't, but I do know that it'll be fine."

"Dad, please, listen to him. He knows what he's talking about." Kopa told his father. Simba looked to Kopa and nodded.

"I believe you." Simba said.

O0O

Shetani and Kiara walked in silence for awhile, both cousins unsure about the other, at least, until Kiara looked at Shetani.

"I've been lied to all my life. Nala is dead, Nalo isn't her… Shetani…" Kiara whispered.

"Kiara, it's okay," Shetani nuzzled her cousin, "it's okay. Lies are debilitating things, hon. I know that for a fact. Kovu…" Shetani trailed off, looking at the sky.

"What about Kovu?" Kiara asked.

"Kovu lied to me. When he first came back to the Pridelands, he and I were together, not as mates, but romantically linked, nonetheless. Before he had rescued you from the fire, we had mated." Shetani admitted.

"He was different then." Kiara said.

"I know. He wanted so badly to convince Zira he wanted a mate and not rule alone. I felt used, because yes, he had told me he loved me." Shetani said.

"But he loved me." Kiara whispered.

Shetani nodded and said, "Yes, but I've never held anything against you. I couldn't ever blame you, Kiara."

"Thank you, for that. Shetani?" Kiara asked.

"Yes, Kiara?" Shetani asked.

"You'd tell me if you were pregnant, right?" Kiara asked.

"That's the thing, Kiara," Shetani looked into her cousin's ruby-red eyes, "I am pregnant. Why do you think I wasn't in the war?"

Kiara's brow furrowed, but then she smiled at Shetani and said, "I'm okay with that. How far along are you?"

"A month. I'm halfway through, Kiara. I hope you think no less of me." Shetani said.

"I don't. Shetani, you're the one that's been honest with me. Would you be honest with me one more time?" Kiara asked.

"Of course. What is it?" Shetani asked.

"Is Nalo really my mother? I've never been like her. Did she just adopt me?" Kiara asked.

_I can't deny her that truth_, Shetani thought. Aloud, she said, "Nalo adopted you, yes. But she raised you. Please, give her the benefit of the doubt."

Kiara's brow furrowed again, but then she smirked and said, "I'll try. If I can't, I won't promise anything."

"That's just fine, cousin." Shetani chuckled. Kiara looked at her cousin with a broad smile.

"So, the cub… what are you going to name it?" Kiara asked, changing to a lighter subject.

"I'm trying to decide if I want to name the cub after Nala or not." Shetani said, beginning to walk again. Kiara followed shortly behind.

"Well, I wouldn't blame you. I think Shani and Aisha would appreciate having some reminder of their mom. I wish I would have met Nala." Kiara said.

"I think we all do, Kiara." Shetani chuckled.

O0O

It was sunset when the rest of the Royal Family returned to Pride Rock. Shani had a smile on her face and Nalo glared at her stepdaughter. Nalo tried nuzzling Simba, but Simba turned his nose up at his mate.

"No, Nalo. Enough." Simba said softly.

"What is it?" Nalo asked.

"Shani made a point the other day. A point that if she were pregnant, would I be doing the same for her that I do for you? Nalo, Shani is pregnant." Simba said.

"That whore!" Nalo growled. Simba growled at Nalo.

"That's _my daughter_ you're talking about. And she isn't a whore. Her mate died three weeks ago. Nuka, Zira's son, was her mate. Her cub is legitimate, and Shani is a widow." Simba said softly.

"Simba, you have to find her another mate! I mean, Nuka was weak and scrawny!" Nalo said.

"Actually, he doesn't have to." Kiara looked at her adoptive mother with a red-eyed glare as the golden Princess went to go sit by her cousin. Nalo opened her mouth, but shut it promptly.

"What's with Kiara? She's awfully close to Shetani…" Nalo began.

"Shetani's pregnant with Kovu's cub. Tama told me. And like Shani, we have to treat Shetani with respect." Simba said.

"Simba!" Nalo said.

"Enough, Nalo. If you're going to be negative, you can sleep outside tonight." Simba said.

"Like you made Kovu do? Simba, I'm pregnant! With your child!" Nalo said.

"All right, you can sleep in the nursery cave, but you need to bury your problems with Nala. For the family's sake." Simba ordered. Nalo shook her head and walked away from the King, leaving Simba alone at the cave mouth of Pride Rock. Tama trotted up to her brother.

"I see she didn't take that well." Tama said softly.

"She didn't. I feel bad about it, but Shani's my daughter and Shetani's my niece. Kiara's also been lied to long enough." Simba said. Tama smiled at her brother.

"There's the Simba I know." Tama said softly.

"You think so?" Simba asked.

Tama nodded and said, "I know so, Simba. I know so. Mom would be proud."

Simba smiled and nuzzled his sister. Tojo walked up to Simba and smiled at his friend.

"I'm glad you won't harm Shetani. She and Kiara just told me about the talk you three had." Tojo said.

"I'm glad she told you. Tojo, congratulations on being a grandfather." Simba said.

"You too, bud." Tojo walked into the cave with a smile. Tama looked to her brother, her golden eyes bright.

"We're all going to be grandparents." Tama sighed.

"It's hard to believe." Simba said.

"I better turn in. It's getting late." Tama said, standing up.

"Tama?" Simba asked.

"Yes, Simba?" Tama asked as she looked back at her brother.

"Would Nala… would she be proud of me?" Simba asked.

Tama smiled broadly and said, "She'd forgive you, that's for sure."

Simba smiled and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, brother." Tama turned in for the night, leaving Simba to watch his pride, one by one, settle into Pride Rock's cave. The last four in were Shani, Aisha, Kiara, and Shetani, all the lionesses giggling and talking about cub names. Simba overheard Shetani thinking about using the name "Nalala" or "Najah" if her cub was a girl, for Nala's memory. He also heard Shani considering a name in honor of her aunt Tama.

The thought of the new generation to be made Simba smile.

**A/N: Nalo's losing her hold on Simba. Shani and Shetani are pregnant. Kiara knows most of the truth. Simba's wondering about Nala. I think that things are okay for now, right?**

**At least things are settling. But this is far from over. We have much more story to continue on. Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the wrong chapter going up. I was suffering from my temporary dyslexia when I'm overtired. The chapter was for my Legend of Zelda story. However, if you're interested in my Zelda stuff, go check it out! I'd like it! **

**A Random Person: I love twists, as you can tell haha. Simba's not "good" again, his mental capabilities are coming back haha. And I don't know, Nalo is pregnant with his cub, he's forever linked to her, like he is Zira and Nala. Kiara took Shetani's pregnancy news peacefully, and that's good, because these girls seem to be getting a little closer. I apologize, but as I could find no meaning for "Taja" (which is an awesome name, btw,) Shani's cub will have another name, to be revealed this chapter. And Chumvi died, so he won't be alive **_**if **_**he appears. I have twists and turns planned for this story, so hold on tight and enjoy the chapter! **

**Thingsareweird: Well, all your questions will be answered this chapter, rest assured. As for Nalo hurting Shani, she may have a plan. We can't let down the blue-eyed bitch routine for Nalo at all! Simba could choose his children, but he might just choose Nalo, as she **_**is **_**pregnant with his cub! And I am continuing, this story's my new baby! Enjoy the chapter. **

**MysteryGirl145: Yup yup yup! Shani, Aisha, Shetani, and Kiara are taking Nalo down a peg! And if she bleached her fur much more, Nalo would be WHITE. Holy crap she'd be freaking white man! As for Nalo's plans… read on and enjoy the chapter! **

**Gary2000: Yes, everyone's barbaric, but… hey it works right lol? Enjoy the chapter! **

**Watership's Nightwish Rat: Nalo, tell me you did not just insult WNR, I am the writer of this story and **_I can _**and **_I will _**hurt you if necessary. I really don't care if you're the main antagonist, you'll have the most painful death possible! Anyways, thanks for the awesome review and enjoy the new chapter :D**

**Keep Calm and Join Team Loki: Simba's brain is starting to work again! Hallelujah! As for Kiara getting pregnant…well, depends really. Haha, enjoy the chapter! **

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: Simba's coming back around, which is good. He's getting better, which is all Nala wanted for him. I mean, he didn't even act aggressively towards Chaka really, Nalo did. And Wicked Witch of the Pridelands? Hmmm…. Nice nickname for Nalo, friend! Shani and Shetani, as mothers to be, are now going to be higher up on Simba's priority list than Nalo which is good. Enjoy the chapter, friend of mine :)**

Chapter Four: Staring Into Evil

A couple weeks passed since Shani and Shetani announced their pregnancies to the pride. Shetani finally began to show, and Shani's stomach was only slightly rounded. Nalo, too, began to show her pregnancy. The fact that she was only three weeks along but her pregnancy was already evident meant that Nalo had to be pregnant once before.

Although, no one questioned the cream-colored Queen, as she refused to talk to anyone but Simba.

As Shani woke that morning, she felt a warmth pass over her. The blue-eyed Princess opened her eyes and looked up, seeing Nuka's silhouette at the cave entrance. Shani stood, careful to not wake Aisha, whom she slept by the previous night. Nuka smiled at Shani.

"Hey, Shan'." He said softly. Shani padded through the cave to his ghost, looking into his red eyes.

"Nuka…" She whispered, longing evident in her voice. Nuka smiled a little.

"I'm okay, Shan'. I'm just fine. It's nice up here." He said.

"I miss you." Shani said softly.

"I miss you too. I just came to check on you and the cub. I see you're okay. It gives me peace." Nuka said, leaning out to nuzzle the blue-eyed Princess. Shani felt his touch, and leaned into his embrace. Tears started pouring down her cheeks.

"Nuka… don't leave me again. Please." Shani begged.

"I'm always with you, my blue-eyed beauty. Always." Nuka promised. Shani kept sobbing.

"Shani, wake up!"

Shani woke again, for real, to look into her father's eyes. The blue-eyed Princess looked up to Simba, noticing the wet feeling on her cheeks. She stood unsteadily, and Simba let his pregnant daughter lean on him.

"It's okay, honey. It's all right." He said softly.

"Simba, don't coddle her." Nalo groaned. Simba growled at his second mate then his attention was fully on his eldest daughter.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Simba asked.

"No. I… I saw Nuka." Shani said. Simba nuzzled his daughter and held her close. The feeling of her father's embrace made Shani feel safe as she sobbed into her father's red mane.

"It's okay, let it out honey. Let it out. Keeping it in will only hurt yourself more." Simba said softly. Shani sobbed louder, the pain of losing Nuka afresh in her mind. Nalo groaned one more time and stood up.

"Since she can't obviously control her emotions, I'm sleeping elsewhere." Nalo huffed. Simba glared at Nalo.

"Good. It's morning anyway, and you should be up and around, not being lazy. Even when Nala was pregnant, she still woke at dawn. All three times she was pregnant, she woke at dawn to send the hunting party off." Simba said.

"I'm not Nala though. And if I remember right, that's why you love me." Nalo sneered as she walked out of the cave. Shani stopped her sobbing and looked at her father.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"There's no reason to be sorry. None at all, honey. You being pregnant… it's centering my priorities. Kopa, Aisha, Kiara, you, and Nalo's cub, you are my priorities." Simba said.

"Even before the Pridelands?" Shani asked.

"Even before." Simba smiled. Shani smiled at her father.

"I'm going to go for a walk. Shetani and I have to see Rafiki today. Kiara and Kovu are coming with us." Shani said.

"I have rounds to make. Be careful." Simba nuzzled Shani.

"I will. Go on. I'll be fine." Shani said. Simba smiled as he left the cave. Shani slowly sauntered outside, looking at the cloud-filled sky. The summer rains were soon to come. Shani smelled the wet on the air.

As the blue-eyed Princess looked over the Pridelands, she smiled. She saw Nalo curled up by the waterhole to sleep with her keen eyes. She saw a few herds on the move to find shelter before the rain. She wasn't aware when Shetani stepped next to her.

"It seems beautiful, doesn't it?" Shetani asked. Shani jumped a little, but only a little.

"It seems much better. Shetani, I never thought I'd have a relationship with my father. He's really trying hard." Shani said.

"I saw. Uncle Simba's getting better again." Shetani said.

"Last time he got better, he got worse immediately afterwards." Shani pointed out.

"I'll give you that, but Shani, he's realizing Nalo's trying to isolate him. He's realizing that you, Kopa, Aisha, hell even Chaka, are all he has left of Nala." Shetani said.

"That's true… I can't help but be paranoid." Shani shrugged.

"I know. You've always been you, remember? I know your paranoia." Shetani chuckled.

"It's inherited from my grandfather." Shani chuckled herself.

"I believe you're right about that, hon. C'mon, we don't want to be late. Kiara and Kovu are waiting." Shetani said.

0O0

"How dare Simba speak to me like that," Nalo growled, "how _dare he_? I'm pregnant with his cub! His child! His heir! My heir! With this cub, neither Nala nor Zira's dirty blood will harm that throne! He needs to choose _my cub_ as his heir!" Nalo lamented.

The cream colored lioness started pacing back and forth. She had a look of pure anger in her eyes.

"Damn it! _Damn it damn it damn it! _My plan will be ruined if this continues! Kiara no longer trusts me, Shetani told Kiara she was adopted, I have no hold on Simba," Nalo stopped her pacing, and her mind drifted to another thought, "but… Kiara is mated to Kovu. Kovu is my son. It's a shame that Zira's commoner blood will be ruling but," Nalo's grin was wide, "so will mine. I have to tell Kovu the truth. I don't care if he looks like my father, Kovu is my blood. One way or another, my blood shall rule! I'll just make sure Simba chooses either my cub or Kiara as his heir. This will work," Nalo nodded, "I just have to have Shani and Aisha otherwise occupied. Same with Kopa." Nalo finished.

"I heard something about Shani."

Nalo spun around to face Hatia, a lioness who used to be in the Outlander Pride with gray fur, a Pridelander nose, a half-shut left eye with several dots underneath it, red eyes, and a swollen pregnant belly. Nalo nodded at Hatia.

"You did. What about her?" Nalo asked softly.

"Shani was my chief rival for Tunuka's affections. She was mated to Nuka, but… I was his mistress. If this involves hurting Shani, I'll do it." Hatia said.

"Excellent, my dear. I assume you're pregnant with Tunuka's child as well?" Nalo asked.

"Of course. My cub's father is Nuka. Who else would be the father? Kovu? No. He had Shetani, and I respected her, Shani on the other paw," Hatia shook her head, "is my rival. I'll help take the pretty Princess down a few pegs." Hatia finished.

"I'm glad. Because I need you to keep this pregnancy a secret for awhile." Nalo said.

"What? Why?" Hatia asked.

"Because, it'll work better this way. You'll present yours and Nuka's cub to Simba and Shani after birth, as most lionesses do." Nalo answered.

"Where should I go until I have to come back?" Hatia asked.

"The southern border. The Boundless Pride is known for their willing to take in harmed or otherwise lionesses." Nalo said.

"Ok. Promise me something, Nalo." Hatia said.

"Of course." Nalo said.

"We'll ruin Shani's life." Hatia growled.

"It's a promise." Nalo smiled.

0O0

Aisha's sea-green eyes spotted an impala close by. Chimba was by her side, and both lionesses nodded.

"Let's do this." Chimba whispered as she burst through the grass, a light tan blur. Aisha followed shortly behind, jumping onto the impala's back. Chimba jumped for the impala's throat, catching its windpipe in her teeth. As the impala stopped running and stopped struggling, Chimba and Aisha looked at each other in triumph.

"We're still a good team." Chimba said.

"That's because we've never lost our touch." Aisha said with a smile. Chimba grinned.

"Hey, how do you feel about Shani's pregnancy?" the pale-coated former outlander asked, her blue eyes curious.

"It's great, really. I'm so happy that she's happy." Aisha said.

"They say twins have a magical connection. Have you had any of her symptoms?" Chimba asked.

"A couple. It's amazing how I feel what she feels, you know? It makes it easier on her, I think." Aisha said.

"It would on me. Mother says that Aunt Hatia is angry about her pregnancy." Chimba said.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Hatia always been jealous of my sister. First because Shani is one of Scar's true heirs, and then she was Nuka's mate," Aisha shook her head, "Hatia just wants an excuse to bitch, sorry, Chimba." Aisha said.

"I take no offense. Hatia's never been my favorite aunt anyhow." Chimba chuckled with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't think she's ever been _anyone's _favorite gal." Aisha laughed.

"That's true!" Chimba agreed with a big smile.

0O0

"Dere chu go, Miss Shetani, your pregnancy is progressing fine." Rafiki said.

"Thank you, Rafiki." Shetani said, standing up slowly.

"No problem at all! If chu want so, I can guess de gender of de cub." Rafiki said with a smile.

"Guess." Shetani smiled.

"A girl. You carry high, just like your mudder when she was pregnant with chu." Rafiki smile.

"I see. So Najah will be a fine name for her, if it is a her." Shetani smiled.

"Najah? After my mom?" Shani asked her friend. Shetani nodded.

"I loved her for the short time I knew her, Shan'. She was your mom but she cared for me like I was one of her own." Shetani remembered fondly. Shani smiled.

"It's so odd." Shani said.

"What is?" Kiara asked.

"Shetani and I were having similar ideas." Shani said.

"You were going to name your cub after your mother?" Kiara asked.

"No. I was going to name my cub after Aunt Tama. Tamu, and it works for both a boy and a girl." Shani said.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Kovu asked, trying to be a part of the conversation. Shetani gave Kovu a slight smile.

"Well, you're about to be a father. How do _you _feel?" Shetani asked.

"Well… odd." Kovu admitted.

"Kovu, it is odd, but I'm not mad Shetani's pregnant. I'm not mad at all. In fact, I'm a little excited." Kiara said. Kovu smiled at his mate.

"I'm glad you understand. I really appreciate it, love." Kovu nuzzled his mate. Kiara purred.

"So, Rafiki, you saw my mother carry," Shani told the old shaman, "What do you think I'll have?" Shani asked.

"I saw Nala, Sarafina, and Sarabi carry, Princess Shani! Nala and Sarafina carried girls low, but Sarabi carried Simba low. Chu are in between, not doo high, not doo low. I cannot dell accurately, but Ol' Rafiki knows you love dat cub!" Rafiki smiled.

Shani smiled and nodded, "I do. No matter what, I do."

Kiara smiled and said, "So, Tamu and Najah. But what if your cub's a boy, 'Tani?"

"I'll name him Naba." Shetani said immediately. Shani laughed.

"Still going along the 'name the cub after Nala' lines, but has a hint of Simba there." Kovu said, his smile fake. Kiara didn't tell Kovu's smile was fake, but Shetani saw the phoniness through and through. She didn't growl, though, because she knew Kiara loved Kovu. She didn't want to cause waves.

Shani saw Shetani's mind racing and looked to Kovu. She, too, saw the fakeness in Kovu's smile. The blue-eyed Princess stood up, getting Shetani's attention.

"We should get back. I've had enough traveling for a day, and I'm tired." Shani said.

"I am too, us pregnant ones have two to worry for." Shetani said softly. Kiara nodded and smiled. Kovu looked relieved about then.

"Well, if eider of chu have any problems, you give Ol' Rafiki a call." Rafiki smiled and hugged both Shani and Shetani before the four lions departed from Rafiki's tree and made the long trek back to Pride Rock.

As the four arrived home, Nalo arrived as well. Kiara glared at Nalo before scoffing and turning away, Kovu close behind. Nalo smiled at Shani.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings this morning. I'm just not a morning lioness." Nalo admitted.

"It wasn't you." Shani said flatly as she sat down.

"I heard it was a dream about your late husband. Tunuka?" Nalo asked.

Shani nodded and said, "yes. He came to me in a dream."

"A dream? That's odd. Are you feeling well, honey?" Nalo asked.

"Why do you care about her," Shetani spat, "why do you think we're _that _stupid?" The orangey lioness growled.

"I don't think anything of the sort, Shetani," Nalo said calmly, "Shani is still Simba's daughter. She's carrying his grandchild, his possible heir."

"As am I. Kiara and I discussed this, should she be chosen as heir, she wants my cub as her and Kovu's heir." Shetani sat down next to Shani.

"I see," _Even more excellent. Tama's a strong lioness, and Tojo's a strong lion. Zira's blood won't touch the throne then, _Nalo thought, "even so, if Kiara isn't chosen…"

"Father doesn't want to choose until he spends time with Kopa a little. He even wants to spend time with Chaka, since Mom was Scar's rightful heir." Shani said.

Nalo's eyes widened, "I'm surprised he thought of that." She admitted.

"We are too, but he's realizing he did love Mom once. Kopa, Chaka, Aisha and I are the only ones he has left of her." Shani said.

"But I am still his mate and Queen. If I have a son…" Nalo said.

"Simba is still the King. Nala was his first Queen. Her children are legitimate in the eyes of the Great Kings and Queens." Shetani said.

"But what if he chooses Kiara? Kiara's mother is…" Nalo asked.

"We _know_." Shani growled.

"Nalo, right now, Kiara is in there, and she doesn't need her world to be blown apart again. She just found out you're not her mother. Shush!" Shetani hissed.

"But… Kovu's mother is Zira!" Nalo lied.

"We _know that_. _We know that Zira is Kiara's mother, too_." Shani hissed.

"For all we know, they'll never have a cub, that's why I offered them mine should they become heirs." Shetani whispered so low no one but Nalo and Shani could hear her.

"I see. Well, I best be off, I have a checkup with Rafiki." Nalo said. Shani and Shetani watched as Nalo left them alone. The two lionesses shook their heads.

"We'll have to tell Kiara eventually." Shani said softly to Shetani.

"We'll wait until my cub is born. It's not that far now." Shetani whispered. Shani nodded.

"I think that's best." The blue-eyed Princess whispered.

0O0

Just off of Pride Rock, Nalo grinned to herself. The plan was unfolding just perfectly.

**A/N: So, Nalo is Kovu's mother, she admitted so herself. And she realizes Shetani's cub won't have Zira's genetics, and she wants to prevent any "tainted" blood from reaching the throne. Shani and Shetani both worry for the couple, because they think Zira is Kovu's mother as well.**

**Hatia, Nuka's old flame, returns, pregnant with his cub, and plots with Nalo to make Shani's life a living hell.**

**On lighter notes, Shani and Shetani both have names for their cubs. Najah or Naba for Shetani, and Tamu for Shani. Najah means "Success" and Naba means "Good" in Urdu, while Tamu means "Sweet" or "Tender." **

**With that being said, review and stay tuned! Next chapter, we get a surprise or two! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A Random Person: That's fine, and since it was you, I'll respond to your review here…We'll have to wait and see who lives and who dies… I'm not a spoiler alert kind of person so hang on for the ride! I could guess Kovu's reaction to being Nalo's son will be shock, and awe. As for him having a grudge against Simba, we'll have to see. I didn't add him much this chapter, so we'll have to wait and see. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Guest: Kovu's just upset he doesn't get a cub with Kiara first. I honestly say I'm not sorry for him at all. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Keep Calm and Join Team Loki: I'm glad you love it! It's a mess but maybe it'll be worked out, we'll have to see! Shani's cub will be on the way soon, but as for Shetani's cub, read on! **

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: Simba getting to know Chaka is good. Maybe he's feeling a little guilty he killed Chumvi, Chaka's father, and that Nala's gone, so he feels like he should get to know Chaka to make amends with his friend and first mate. As for Nalo having a boy, it's a complete possibility! Enjoy the chapter! **

**Watership's Nightwish Rat: You're totally right about Nalo and Hatia. As for them trying to kill WNR, Random Kid, and Thuraya… *Grabs a Rafiki stick* I got some "in the past" crap to do! I love being Rafiki's part-time assistant! Nalo and Hatia will have their butts handed to them at some point, we'll have to wait and see! And the Shani-Simba moment warmed my heart too! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Gary2000: As the barbarity continues, it's no big deal, really. They're lions, and if the Americans showed up at this point, I'm sure Nalo and Hatia would murder them one by one! Democracy isn't an option for them at this point! LOL, enjoy the chapter. **

**Also, thank you to A Random Person, Thingsareweird, almondbutter, Whoa It's Fandoms, and gary2000 for looking out for me. As I mentioned before, I was suffering from temporary dyslexia from being overtired, and as for my Zelda story, "Descend," is under descend in my doc manager and, and this one is under blood'sflame, so the "d" in "descend" turned into a "b" and… yeah just kinda whacked. I hope you all read the new chapter! **

Chapter Five: The Warmth You Left

Another two weeks passed, and Shetani was nearing the end of her pregnancy. She was confined to Pride Rock at all times, and Shani and Aisha were constantly at her side, as were Kiara and Kovu. Tama and Tojo would bring the five lions a zebra every night, and it was utilized well.

Nalo once again slept on the Royal Dais with Simba. Simba forgave her a little, but not all the way. He still felt for her, especially since she _was _pregnant with his cub. Simba really had no choice there, he was always connected to Nalo through their cub.

But as Shetani lied at the mouth of the cave, she felt a dropkick to her ribs. The light orange lioness sat up and gasped. Shani, who was at her side, immediately stood up, Aisha mimicking the gesture her twin made. Kiara and Kovu lifted their heads, immediately looking to Shetani.

"Is it time?" Shani asked softly. Shetani nodded and hissed in pain.

"First contraction. Kovu get out!" Kiara snapped at her mate.

"Kiara, it's my cub." Kovu protested.

"_I WANT YOU OUT!_" Shetani screamed. Kovu was amazed at the light orange lioness's scream.

"I'll go get Rafiki." Kovu said softly as he left the cave. Shetani's breathing became more labored and she laid flat out. Aisha placed herself at Shetani's side, letting her friend lean her back on her.

"It's all right, 'Tani, you can do it!" Aisha cooed.

Shani placed herself at Shetani's head and looked to Kiara "Kiara, you're going to have to catch this cub, can you do it?" Shani asked.

"Of course I can!" Kiara said, going to Shetani's hindquarters, prepared to catch the cub upon it's coming out. Shetani let out a roar of pain, a roar loud enough that it could fill the Pridelands.

0O0

Tama and Tojo were out for a walk when they heard Shetani roar. The two parents turned to Pride Rock.

"Shetani's in labor!" Tojo said, running to Pride Rock. Tama smiled after her mate.

_She has him wrapped around her paw. _Tama thought as she trotted behind him.

0O0

Simba was doing rounds when he heard Shetani's roar. Zazu landed next to the King.

"I believe your niece just went into labor, sire." Zazu said.

"I think so, go alert the pride and get Rafiki." Simba said.

"Of course, master." Zazu bowed and flew off. Simba trotted towards Pride Rock. He was about to be a step-grandfather, and he wasn't missing it. As he jogged, he passed Nalo.

"Simba, did you hear that?" Nalo asked.

"I did. Shetani roared. She's in labor." Simba said, just keeping going. Nalo kept after him at a fast jog.

"Simba, slow down! I want to go with you!" _That _is _my grandchild being born! _Nalo added mentally.

"You're just going to have to keep up, Nalo." Simba broke into a run. Nalo scoffed and broke into a run after him.

0O0

"Push, 'Tani!" Shani encouraged. Shetani groaned and used all her body might to push. Aisha nuzzled her cousin as Tojo appeared on the scene.

"It's time?" He panted. Kiara nodded. Shetani looked up at her father.

"Daddy." Shetani whispered. Tojo trotted to his daughter and nuzzled her.

"You're doing great, honey." Tojo said with a smile. Shetani smiled and leaned back down as Tama appeared.

"I heard that roar for miles, honey. You're fitting your name well." Tama chuckled. Shetani chuckled a little before grunting with a push. Tama looked at Tojo.

"I have this handled, love." Tama said with a smile. Tojo nuzzled his mate.

"Okay, I'll wait outside." Tojo trotted to the beginning of the path.

Shetani grunted and pushed again. Tama went to Kiara's side. Shani looked up at her aunt and sister.

"It's going well, just keep pushing. The cub's almost here." Tama encouraged. Kiara nodded.

Shetani took a deep breath, then held it as she pushed. She heard a sound as Kiara caught the cub. Quickly Kiara set the cub at Shetani's head. Shetani leaned up and cleaned the cub, revealing beautiful golden brown fur with a pale gold underbelly, neck and muzzle, a dark purple-pink sharp nose, dark eyeshades, fluffy cheeks, and a hairtuft just like it's mother, all wrapped up with occasional dark brown cub spots. Shetani smiled wide, her electric blue eyes full of motherly love.

"Najah." Shetani whispered, cuddling her cub.

"It's a girl?" Kiara asked. Shetani nodded wordlessly, holding her baby close. Tama stepped forward, as did Kiara. Shani snuck a peek at the little girl in Shetani's arms, and smiled.

"She's beautiful." Shani whispered. Aisha smiled.

"Oh, 'Tan, congrats." Aisha whispered. Shetani loosened her grip on her baby, and Tama caught sight of her granddaughter. Kiara saw her stepdaughter and smiled.

"Oh, baby girl." Tama nuzzled her daughter, tears in her golden eyes.

"Hi, little Najah. I'm your…" Kiara looked at Shetani, who smiled.

"Godmother." Shetani said softly. Kiara smiled wide.

"I'm your godmother, little one, and I will make sure nothing hurts you, ever." Kiara promised. Shani smiled at Aisha, who smiled back. The twin daughters of Simba and Nala shared the same thought in that one moment.

_Shetani cares about her cousin enough, even if she's her child's stepmother. _

Tojo stepped into the cave, seeing the golden brown bundle in Shetani's arms. The new grandfather padded over to his daughter and nuzzled her.

"You did a good job, sweetie." Tojo said. Shetani nuzzled her father back.

"Thanks, Dad," Shetani looked to little Najah and smiled, "this is your granddaughter, Najah." She finished. Tojo leaned his nose down to nudge little Najah when the little girl cub opened her eyes for the first time, revealing thin dark green rims at the edge of the baby's pupils.

"Oh wow." Tama whispered.

"Her eyes are darker than Kovu's." Kiara said softly.

"She's almost the polar opposite of our mom." Aisha said.

"But she will be just like her. I see good things for little Najah." Shani said.

"As do I."

The lions turned to face Simba, who looked at Shetani in question. The new mother nodded at her uncle, and Simba trotted over to her. He smiled softly at the golden brown bundle in his niece's arms.

"Welcome to the world, little one." Simba whispered. Najah reached up and batted Simba's nose, surprising the golden lion a little. Shetani chuckled then sighed.

"I hate to chase all of you out, but I'm tired." Shetani said quietly.

"It's fine, 'Tani." Tojo said.

"You take the time you need." Kiara said. Shani settled herself next to Shetani as the new mother put Najah at her side and put her head down. Shani looked at everyone.

"I'll keep an eye out for her." Shani said.

"I'll go get her something to eat." Aisha said, standing up.

"I'll go with." Tama said, following Aisha.

"I have more rounds to make. Tojo, want to come?" Simba asked the blue-eyed lion. Tojo nodded.

"I'd love to." Tojo said softly as the two males left. Kiara was the only one left, looking to her new goddaughter.

"She's so beautiful." Kiara said one more time. Shetani opened one blue eye and smiled at Kiara.

"You can stay, you know. You are her godmother." Shetani whispered. Kiara smiled and settled herself on the other side of Shetani, leaning her head over her cousin's back to gaze at Najah. Shani smiled at the sight before smiling at Kiara, who smiled back.

"You'll make an excellent godmother, Kiara." Shani whispered softly.

"Thank you." Kiara whispered back before turning her attention to Najah once again.

0O0

Kovu returned with Rafiki after Shetani was done with her nap. The mandrill shaman looked over the little Najah and gave the cub a clean bill of health. Kovu looked at Shetani, asking for permission to hold his daughter.

"You can hold her, Kovu. Just lay down so she doesn't get too rattled." Shetani said softly. Kovu curled up in front of Shetani, his front legs turned into a cradle for his daughter. Shetani placed Najah in Kovu's arms, causing Kovu to smile wide.

"She's wonderful. She's beautiful." Kovu whispered in awe. Najah looked up to her father with her dark green eyes and batted at his chin, getting his complete attention. Kovu nuzzled his daughter, causing Najah to give a cub smile.

"She loves her daddy already." Kiara said. Kovu looked to Kiara.

"You're okay with this? Me not having a child with you first?" Kovu asked.

"She's my goddaughter. It works for me." Kiara said with a smile. Shani got up and stretched.

"I should go find Kopa and Chaka. They'll want to meet little Najah." Shani said with a smile. Shetani smiled at her friend.

"I can't help but wonder if you're not trying to pair me with Chaka." Shetani chuckled.

Shani smiled and said, "And if I am?"

"Well, it wouldn't be too bad I guess." Shetani smiled.

Shani laughed and left the cave, slowly walking down the path to the cave and through the grasses. The blue-eyed Princess gazed around the Pridelands, noticing it seemed brighter somehow. She smiled, and stopped, looking to her rounded belly. She smiled broadly.

"Tamu. My sweet baby Tamu. You'll be like your father, loving, caring, passionate, but you'll also be like my mother and aunt Tama, strong, confident, and beautiful. You'll be best friends with little Najah. I won't betroth you to her, just because I think you'll find your own way in this life. Sweet Tamu, you're mine." Shani said to her stomach.

"Excuse me."

Shani lifted her head to a male voice, seeing a light golden brown lioness with green eyes, uncolored paws, light eyeshades, and a light tan tail tuft. Shani smiled politely at the lioness.

"May I help you?" Shani asked.

"Am I in the Pridelands?" The lioness asked. Shani nodded.

"You're in the Pridelands." Shani said.

"Oh good… Kopa's here. Or at least should be." The lioness said.

"You know my brother?" Shani asked.

"You must be Shani, Kopa's sister." The lioness said.

"I am. Nice to meet you…" Shani trailed off.

"I'm Timira, Malka and Kula's daughter." Timira smiled.

"Timira. Nice name. You grew up with Kopa and Chaka then." Shani said.

"I did. In fact, well… Kopa and I are a little involved." Timira said.

"Oh. Betrothed?" Shani asked.

"Yeah. But I do love him. I kind of acquired my love for him but it's not hard falling in love with such a nice lion." Timira admitted.

"Trust me, I know." Shani smiled. She was starting to like Timira already.

"So, do you know where he is?" Timira asked.

"He was hunting but… since I'm pregnant and all, I don't know where." Shani admitted.

"Why don't we look together? Two pairs of eyes will work better." Timira smiled.

"I'd like that." Shani said. She scented the wind a little, catching Kopa's scent. Timira did the same and smiled.

"To the southeast we go it seems." Timira chuckled.

"Seems so. Shall we?" Shani asked as she began to walk.

"We shall." Timira laughed, following the blue-eyed Princess.

0O0

Nalo stepped into the cave to see Shetani with a golden brown bundle in her arms, Kovu to one side of her, Kiara to the other. The oddball family all was mewling over the little newborn. Nalo smiled.

"How'd it go?" The Second Queen of Simba asked. Kiara and Shetani looked up, both amazed at Nalo's appearance.

"It went well." Shetani said, a little surprised.

"Can I see the cub?" Nalo asked softly, trying to seem as mild as possible. Shetani and Kiara looked at each other, then to Kovu, and all three lions nodded.

"Come on over." Shetani said. Nalo padded softly, lying down in front of Shetani, smiling at the newborn in her arms.

"Her name's Najah." Kovu said.

"Najah?" _Named for Nala. No matter, it fits her well, _"it's a beautiful name. A good, strong, beautiful name for a good, strong, beautiful girl." Nalo said with a smile. Kiara gave her adoptive mother a slight smile.

"Shetani's named me the godmother." Kiara admitted softly. Nalo focused on little Najah intently, examining every single inch of her grandchild. Najah had golden brown fur, no doubt a mix of Shetani and Kovu's fur, dark eyeshades, a sharp nose, fluffed cheeks and a hairtuft like Shetani's. Almost on cue, Najah opened her eyes, revealing her beautiful green eyes. A darker green in color than her father's eye color.

_That came from Kovu's father, _Nalo thought, _but the rest of it is a perfect mix of Kovu and Shetani's genetics. Perfect. My little granddaughter… _

"Nalo?" Shetani asked softly.

"I'm fine. Just a little sentimental, is all. I can't wait for my baby to be born, really." Nalo said.

"Your first born." Kiara said.

"Yes, my first born." Nalo lied. _As far as you care, this cub's my only child. _

Shetani nuzzled Najah and the little newborn started crying at Nalo's examination of her. Nalo stood up and stepped back a little bit.

"Seems she's had enough excitement. I'll just be going. Congratulations, Shetani." Nalo said with a smile as she left.

Shetani, Kiara, and Kovu were left baffled by Nalo's kindness.

0O0

Kopa was about to pounce on an antelope when he saw a brown paw in his path.

"Chaka! Not now!" He grumbled.

"It's not Chaka."

Kopa looked up and saw Timira. He smiled wide.

"'Mira!" He said, nuzzling her. Timira nuzzled him back.

"Hello to you too, tenderheart." Timira said softly.

"What are you doing here?" Kopa asked.

"We're here to tell you Shetani's had her baby." Shani said as she appeared.

"Oh wow, really?" Kopa asked his sister.

"A little girl. Her name's Najah." Shani smiled.

"After Mom?" Kopa asked. Shani nodded.

"Of course. And I'm here because I miss you, silly." Timira placed her head beneath Kopa's chin. Kopa smiled and held Timira close.

"I missed you too." He whispered. Shani smiled wide at her brother and his mate-to-be, feeling tears enter her eyes. The blue-eyed Princess sniffled and her brother and her sister-in-law-to-be looked at her.

"Shani, are you okay?" Kopa asked.

"She's pregnant, Kopa. When Mom was pregnant with Babu, she was emotional." Timira said, her green eyes full of mirth.

"Timira's right. Just emotional." Shani agreed. Kopa still walked over and nuzzled his sister.

"Still, I'm here if you need to talk. C'mon, I want to go meet Najah." Kopa said, heading for Pride Rock. Timira laughed.

"I'll go with him. Do you want to be alone?" the Mountain Princess asked.

Shani nodded and said, "just for a minute. I'll be along soon."

Timira smiled and left Shani alone. Shani waited until her brother and Timira would out of earshot to sigh raggedly. The blue-eyed Princess let her tears run a little to relieve some of the pain of losing Nuka.

"Nuka…" Shani whispered.

"Isn't here because of you!"

Shani's head snapped up and looked to see Hatia. The pregnant Princess looked at Hatia's front legs, seeing a brownish gray bundle at her feet.

"Hatia…" Shani growled.

"Admit it, Princess! Nuka's dead because of _you_. And Zira. If you two hadn't pushed him so far…" Hatia growled.

"It wasn't my fault! He told me to be careful since…" Shani was cut off by Hatia's red-eyed glare.

"Since what? Since you two had mated that night?" Hatia demanded.

"He wanted to make sure I had a cub!" Shani snapped.

"And you won't have a cub of Nuka's. I'm the only one with that pleasure." Hatia looked at the cub at her feet. Shani looked taken aback.

"I didn't… I didn't believe the rumors were _true_. He did cheat on me with you." The Princess whispered.

"Only because he knew strength when he saw it. I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do, Shani." Hatia growled as she began to pounce. Shani got into a defensive position when a loud roar over her head made the area cease to move.

Hatia and Shani both looked up to see Chaka, growling and protecting Shani. The light brown lion glared at Hatia with his orange eyes.

"Leave my sister alone!" Chaka roared, fury lacing his voice. Hatia backed down, and Shani stood up straight. Chaka looked to Shani, his orange eyes concerned.

"Are you alright, Shani?" Chaka asked.

Shani nodded and said, "I'm fine."

Chaka turned back to Hatia and growled, "Just because I stopped this incident means nothing. You are not to go near Shani, do you understand me?"

Hatia scoffed and rolled her eyes. Chaka roared and reached out to swipe her with a colorless paw, catching her nose.

"_DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!_" Chaka demanded.

"I understand you!" Hatia screamed, her red eyes bright. Hatia's cub then started to mewl and whimper. The inner mother in Shani told her to go comfort the child, but Hatia picked the cub up harshly and walked away. Chaka turned and nuzzled his sister.

"It's okay now Shan', it's okay. She won't touch you." Chaka reassured his little sister. Shani nuzzled Chaka back but her beating heart wouldn't stop pounding. She knew Chaka sensed it as her older brother tried to comfort her and calm her.

As the siblings stayed totally still, Shani leaned into her brother's mane, sobbing loudly as tears fell from her eyes. She felt so betrayed. Nuka had cheated on her—and with Hatia, of all lionesses! If he had cheated on her with Hatia's sister, Jaha, she wouldn't have cared so much but since it was Hatia…

"It's okay Shani. I'm here. Just let it out." Chaka said softly.

"Nuka—cheated—on—me." Shani sobbed.

"I heard as much." Chaka whispered.

"I—can't—believe—it! He—didn't—care—at all!" Shani sobbed.

"Oh, Shan', I'm sure he cared. He died to make sure you didn't go after Simba." Chaka whispered. Shani continued to sob as Chaka hushed her tears. Since shushing his sister wasn't working, Chaka smiled as he found his voice.

"_And the voice, just a fear of the child_

_Have faith, iyo mamela, oh._

_Ubukhosi bo khokho _

_We ndodana ye sizwe sonke!_

_Wait, there's no mountain too bright._

_Hear these words and have faith. _

_Oh, Have faith._" Chaka sang softly.

Shani looked up at her brother through her teary blue eyes. Chaka smiled at her sister.

"_They live in you, they live in me. _

_They're watching over, everything we see._

_Into the water, into the truth. _

_In your reflection, they live in you._" Chaka sang. Shani smiled a little.

"How did you know Mom used to sing that as a lullaby to me?" Shani asked softly.

"Kopa told me." Chaka smiled.

"She probably sang it to him, too." Shani said softly.

"He said she did. Along with a few other songs." Chaka said.

"Thanks." Shani said, a little subdued.

"For?" Chaka chuckled.

"Being my brother." Shani smiled and nuzzled her brother. Chaka laughed and nuzzled his sister back.

"Don't mention it. It's nice to have someone to look out for." Chaka admitted.

"I'm glad that someone's looking out for her."

Both brother and sister stiffened, turning towards the sound of the voice behind them. Shani's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Chaka stood stunned.

"It's… _you_." Shani whispered disbelievingly.

**A/N: Hehe, I had to add a cliffhanger. I'm sorry. So, who did Chaka and Shani see? What is Nalo's plan for little Najah? Will Hatia get her unjustifiable "revenge" on Shani? How will Shani cope with the knowledge that Nuka has a son with another lioness?**

**On a lighter note: how'd you like the big-brother-little-sister moment between Chaka and Shani?**

**Review and stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Random Person: Broken glasses are the worst, I agree. But as for the mystery lion you'll have to read on! I'm the worst, aren't I? The song just seemed to fit well, since Nala used it as a lullaby for Shani, Chaka, Kopa, and Aisha. And I agree, no one should forgive Nalo, but some are just forgiving ling that. Hatia won't hurt Shani for now, but she won't die. Kovu would have a grudge against Simba because, well, look at how Zira taught him. He doesn't hate Simba, but he just probably feels that because he has to be a part of little Najah's life that it could be Simba's fault he didn't do anything to stop it, but eh. Nalo will have to reveal herself as Kovu's mother soon enough, but only after a certain surprise. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Thingsareweird: I had that problem a couple weeks ago, so no big deal. Kiara and Kovu having a cub is in the cards, but we'll have to wait and see for now. Kopa can't rule because of Timira, his betrothed, is the heiress of Malka and Kula, the King and Queen of the Mountain Pride, so think of it like this, Kopa makes it so Timira can rule. And I'll try to get some Kopa Kiara sibling love in sometime, just maybe once things calm down haha. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Watership's Nightwish Rat: Najah is just adorable *takes Najah from Shetani's arms and cuddles her* And as for Shani being okay, read on… there's a surprise this chapter!**

**Guest: Hatia's just horrible, just like Nalo. Oh well it's not a story without good antagonists! Haha enjoy the chapter.**

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: I'm glad you enjoyed it, because Shani's going to need someone to lean on and Chaka just might be that big brother needed to guide her. Hatia's just… just evil. Nalo might have a bad plan for Najah, and you might be on the right track with Nalo having a son, because wouldn't it just throw a wrench in everything? And yes, Shani's playing matchmaker with Chaka and Shetani. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Gary2000: yes, another cliffy. Haha. As for Chuck Norris stopping Nalo, it's quite possible XD but eh, since Chuck Norris never existed in TLK, alas! We're stuck with her. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Six: Broken Circle

"Where are they?" Simba asked as the sun was going down.

"Shani was right behind us. She must have gotten sidetracked." Kopa said. Timira nodded.

"Chaka was with us," Chimba began, "but then he said he felt like something was wrong and ran for the south." The former outlander finished.

"Should we go look for them?" Kamili, Simba's half-sister through Mufasa asked.

"I don't know. What if Shani's fine, and Chaka is too?" Tojo asked.

"I know Shani is more than capable of taking care of herself." Aisha said.

"As is Chaka. They could be together just talking. Shani needs a shoulder, and she seems reluctant to let me be it." Kopa rolled his eyes. Timira nuzzled Kopa.

"If it helps, you are a little callous when it comes to advice sometimes. Chaka's the more lovey-dovey one." Timira said.

"Like Chumvi," Simba began, "Chimba, which way? Southeast or southwest?" He asked the light tan lioness.

"Southeast." Chimba said.

"All right. Aisha, Tama, with me. Kamili, Chimba, Tojo, hold down the fort and if they come back, roar for us." Simba ordered.

"Yes, go!" Kamili ordered.

Tama, Aisha, and Simba left Pride Rock at a dead run, all three lions searching for Shani and Chaka's scent.

_Be okay, Shani. Please be okay. _Simba thought.

0O0

"It is me, Shani," the lioness's sea-green eyes pierced Shani's very soul, "It's me, your mother." Her eyes filled with tears.

Both Chaka and Shani were stunned. The two children of Nala gazed upon her, in complete awe. Nala looked quite different from when Shani last saw her intact. Nala had a large scar on her head, one on her cheek, one beneath her lip, two scars on her neck, one on her left foreleg, and another on her right hindquarter. But it didn't matter.

Shani's lip trembled as she took a breath and said, "Mom!"

The blue-eyed Princess then proceeded to nuzzle her mother, and Nala laughed, a laugh filled with so much joy, so much love, that Shani immediately felt safe. Nala held her daughter so close to her, but Shani didn't care. She didn't care as she leaned into her mother's shoulder and sobbed but smiled.

"Oh, Shani. Honey I'm here now." Nala said, closing her eyes before looking back up at Chaka and smiling. Chaka slowly smiled himself. He never had met his mother, but he recognized her. He recognized her scent of pure, clean water and acacia from when he was a newborn.

As Shani continued to sob into Nala's fur, Chaka stepped up and nuzzled his mother.

"Hey." Chaka said softly.

"My beautiful boy, Chaka. You've grown, you both have. Shani, you're pregnant. Oh my God, I can't believe I missed out on this." Nala whispered.

Shani sniffled, looked up at Nala and said, "I'm sure you had a good reason."

"Yeah. You left me and Kopa with Kula and Malka to keep us safe, I'm sure you disappeared to protect us even more." Chaka agreed with Shani. Nala smiled at her present children and laughed as she nuzzled them back.

"Aisha's going to be so happy. So is Kopa." Shani smiled.

"What about Zira?" Nala asked softly. Shani's smile fell.

"Zira died." She said softly.

"Oh." Nala said, a little disappointed.

"But Tama and Tojo are still alive," Chaka said, "and Shetani's around."

"Little Shetani?" Nala asked, a smile returning to her face.

"She's not so little anymore. She's a new mother, actually." Shani smiled.

"She is? Wow I've missed a lot, haven't I?" Nala asked.

"You have. Mom, 'Tani named her daughter for you." Shani said softly.

Nala's eyes filled with tears of gratitude as she said, "Shetani was always such a sweetie."

"And could be fierce while doing it." Shani chuckled as she nuzzled her mother.

"What about Kirijah? Zira's daughter?" Nala asked hurriedly.

_Kirijah… oh Kiara!_ Shani thought, but she said, "She's great, really. She has a mate and well, even though Shetani has her stepdaughter."

"Wait, so Shetani and Kirijah's mate had a thing?" Nala asked, an eyebrow rose.

"Before he came to the Pridelands. It's a long story, one involving a lot of blood and tears." Shani said.

"I have time. I have all the time to hear it. Tell me." Nala said.

Shani opened her mouth when she heard her father's voice, "Shani! Chaka!"

Both of the lions turned to Simba, Aisha and Tama, both smiling a little. Tama got ahead of Simba and nuzzled Shani.

"Shani, you're all right!" Tama said.

"I'm just fine. We all were just talking." Shani said softly.

"Wait, we all?" Aisha asked as she looked beside Shani and saw Nala. The light golden lioness's sea green eyes met her mother's orbs of the same shade. Aisha shook her head.

"It can't be." Aisha whispered. Nala smiled and nodded.

"It is. Shani couldn't believe it either, if it helps." Nala said. Aisha's smile grew a little, but before she could do anything, Simba walked right up to Nala. Shani and Aisha both saw the apprehension, the tension, and the years of anger within their parents. Chaka and Tama were prepared to stop a fight when Simba sighed.

"I… I thought you were dead." He whispered.

"I remember once saying the same to you." Nala smiled.

Simba smirked and said, "I've… I've missed you, Nala." He then pulled Nala into a hug. Nala chuckled and nuzzled him.

"I've missed you too, Simba." Nala whispered, leaning into her former mate's red mane with a big smile. Purrs erupted from both King and Former Queen as they nuzzled. Shani and Aisha smiled big and Tama and Chaka relaxed, smiling as well.

Moments passed until Simba and Nala separated, stars in both of their eyes. Simba nuzzled Nala's head scar gently.

"I'm so sorry." Simba said softly.

"Simba, I made a choice a long time ago. I could either hate you forever, or I could forgive you. I chose to forgive you, not only because we share children, but because I care for you. And as it seems," Nala looked to Chaka then back to Simba, "you cared a little for my son as well." She finished.

"Chaka is your son. I know that, given the proper circumstances, you'd care for my daughter, too." Simba said softly.

"I would, not only because she's yours, but Zira would want me to care for her, just like Chumvi would want for you to care for Chaka." Nala said.

"You really think so?" Simba asked.

"I know so. Simba, in Chumvi's last moments, he forgave you because he was your best friend." Nala insisted.

"Nala, I murdered him." Simba said.

"We know that. We all do. But Simba, listen to me," Nala began, "you were very, very sick then. You needed attention and care. I did my best, and I want to continue that." Nala finished, her sea-green eyes filling with tears. Her eyes met Simba's orange orbs. Tama looked to Chaka, Shani, and Aisha, her golden eyes conveying a message.

_They need a moment alone._

Chaka, Shani, and Aisha agreed, and the four others made a silent exit, but not before Tama gave Simba a look that screamed "don't let her get away again," as she left.

Once the others were out of earshot, Simba looked at Nala.

"Nala, I'm… I'm married to Nalo. I can't do this." He said softly.

A tear spilled from Nala's eye as she smiled and said, "Always loyal. That's why I loved you. That's why I still love you. I'm not going to make you cheat on Nalo. I'm not like her."

Simba smiled small and said, "I'm glad."

"I want to go see Kopa, the Pride, Kirijah… how is she?" Nala asked, inquiring about Kirijah again.

"Kiara's great. She knows Nalo isn't her mother." Simba said.

"Does she know about Zira?" Nala asked.

"No. I've wanted to tell her, but her mate… Zira called him her son. We're not sure if we should blow her world apart." Simba said.

"Wait, Tunuka is with Kirijah, I mean, Kiara?" Nala asked. Simba shook his head.

"No, the boy's name is Kovu. Zira didn't seem pregnant at the time of leaving the Pridelands, I mean…" Simba shrugged.

"Maybe… maybe he's just adopted. We have to think about the positives." Nala said.

"We do. You're not mad at Kiara for the past?" Simba asked.

Nala shook her head and said, "No. I just learned of Zira's death. She was my closest friend. Zira would want me to take care of her, and that's what I'm going to do, because you're caring about my son." The green-eyed lioness smiled. Simba smiled back.

"I'm glad." Simba said.

0O0

"So, where the hell is Simba?" Nalo demanded of Tama. Tama glared at her sister-in-law.

"He's needing a moment! If I remember right, you _are not_ Simba's keeper!" Tama growled.

"Don't make me hurt you." Nalo threatened.

"You wouldn't _dare _touch my mother!" Shetani snapped from her lying spot with Kiara and Kovu, Najah in her arms. Nalo went to glare at Shetani, but then remembered, she had to be on Shetani's good side. Shetani had her granddaughter.

"He better be back soon." Nalo hissed at Tama before turning to the cave to lie down. Tama then heard Kamili's gasp.

"Who is that with Simba?!" Tama's former step-sister demanded. Tama smiled a little, as did Shani, Aisha, and Chaka. Kopa went to his other aunt's side and gasped himself.

"Mom?" Kopa asked softly.

"No way." Tojo said with a smile.

"Nala?" Kamili asked. Nalo stood up immediately; her blue eyes alight with fear as she stepped next to Kamili. Her jaw dropped considerably.

"Nala." Nalo said, not caring to hide the anger in her voice. In an instinctive reflex, both Aisha and Chaka ran to hold their aunt back. Shani smiled and looked at Kopa, who smiled as well.

"C'mon, she wants to see you." Shani said. Kopa followed his younger sister as the two of them waited at the top of the path to greet Simba and Nala. Nala laughed and held Kopa in a hug as Kopa sobbed into his mother's neck.

After just a few seconds, Nala looked back into her son's apple green eyes and said, "My, how you've grown."

Kopa smiled broadly. Nalo growled and Aisha cuffed her with a forepaw and a growl. Nalo turned to glare at Aisha, but Aisha gave her aunt a glare of her own before the two of them looked back to Simba, Nala, and Kopa reuniting. The Royals returned to the cave, and Simba smiled broadly.

"I have an announcement," Simba began, "I know the rumor was that Queen Nala was dead. She's very much alive, and right here, as you can see. While she may not be Queen anymore, she's alive. That's all that matters to her family." Simba said softly. Nala smiled.

"Glad to see you, Nala." Kamili smiled as she went past her former sister-in-law.

"Kamili, you've grown well." Nala noted. Kamili smiled.

"Thank you." Kamili said. Tojo walked up to Nala and put a heavy forepaw on her head.

"Hey, sport." Tojo smiled. Nala chuckled, and nuzzled Tojo's paw as Tojo laughed.

Kiara stood up, walking slowly towards Nala, her curiosity piqued at the tawny lioness before her. The scars adorning Nala's head, the sea-green color of her eyes, and her laugh, it made Kiara feel safe. Nala turned away from Tojo to see Kiara. The tawny pink lioness almost immediately recognized her by her eyes.

Kiara had Zira's eyes.

_She's a perfect mix of her parents, _Nala thought, _and she also has some of Sarabi in her too. _

Kiara and Nala had a moment of silence before Nala finally spoke, "You have your mother's eyes."

"I do?" Kiara asked.

"I'd recognize those red eyes anywhere." Nala smiled. Kiara smiled.

"My mother… was she kind?" Kiara asked.

"Very. She loved you very, very much." Nala said. Kiara's smile dissipated in a second and her red eyes looked to the ground.

"I…I feel like I'm the reason you had to disappear." Kiara admitted.

Nala felt immediately sorry for the girl before her. She stepped up just a little, nuzzling Kiara. It was an awkward gesture at first, but then Kiara nuzzled Nala back, and the two lionesses just held still in an embrace.

"I've heard what you've done." Nala said softly.

"Yeah?" Kiara asked.

"Your mother would be proud of you for it. You see, your mother preferred peace to war, but was willing to fight when it came to it. She fought for me a lot. She even fought for your Aunt Tama, and your sisters, I'm sure of it," Nala glanced at Shani and Aisha with a smile, "and she would be proud of you if she were here." Nala said softly. Kiara leaned into Nala a little, taking strength from the tawny lioness's calm temper.

After a few moments Nala and Kiara separated, and Kiara looked into Nala's eyes as she asked, "Who was my mother?"

Nala glanced at Simba, who nodded slowly. Nalo growled.

"Kiara, you've had enough for a day." Nalo announced.

"No! I want to know this," Kiara snapped at her stepmother, before she turned back to Nala, "I need to know this."

Nala nodded and sighed before she said, "Your mother… your mother is Zira."

"What?!" Kovu burst from his spot next to Shetani, running to Nala to get into her face, "You have got to be kidding me! Zira is… is _my mother too_!" He exclaimed.

Kiara suddenly looked an ill shade of green before she backed off from Nala and said, "Why would Zira want to hurt me? Her own child?"

"Kiara, honey, Zira wasn't in her right mind then." Tama said.

"Why would Zira want me to get close to Kiara if Kiara's… _my sister_?" Kovu suddenly looked like he was going to be sick.

"Nala, look at what you've started!" Nalo growled. Murmurs of agreement were heard amongst the pride as Nala looked around. Simba dropped his head, looking upset. Aisha had placed herself with Kopa and Shani. Chaka had moved closer to Nala, in case Kovu decided to attack.

"Nala comes back and starts trouble!"

"She just blew apart Kiara's world!"

"What if Kiara had gotten pregnant by _her own brother_?"

"What if Nala's just trying to start rumors?"

The murmurs started getting to Aisha as the pride gossiped about her mother. The light gold lioness finally had enough of it and roared as loud as she could.

"ENOUGH!" Aisha screamed. The pride settled down, all gazing to their green-eyed Princess as she gazed at her pride. The light gold lioness eyed every single being of her pride, male, female, or child. Every fiber of her being told her to protect her mother.

"My mother isn't lying. Kiara is Zira's daughter by Simba," Aisha began, "but even then, Zira was never pregnant around the time Kovu was born. I know most of you knew Zira well, so think about this. Kovu is almost three years older than Kiara. Was Zira pregnant then?"

"I remember seeing Zira at that time," Tama began, "and she had no signs of pregnancy. She was devoting all her time to her son, Tunuka, as most of you _picked on him_ for being Scar's son, when he really wasn't!" Tama scolded.

"Not only that, Zira wasn't ready for another mate after Ni left," Nala said, "She never would have been. She genuinely cared for Ni, because he was the father of her child. I saw Zira then, too. She wasn't pregnant, and not only that, if she would have been, Kovu wouldn't have been the product."

"Most likely, another child like Nuka would have been. Why? Ni would have been the father." Tojo said.

"I never remember seeing Kovu until now," Nala began, "maybe he wasn't with her until later, when Zira and the Outlanders were banished from the Pridelands. I know at that time, Zira had taken in my daughters because of me. Zira also became devoted to Scar's memory in her debilitated mental state, so she probably saw Kovu as a sign from him, as Simba saw Kiara as a sign from Mufasa." Nala finished.

"Zira could have been pregnant and never knew!" A lioness snapped.

"Kovu could still be Zira's son!"

"I believe Nala! She knew Zira about the best!"

"And Zira never showed a pregnancy!"

"How do we even know she's Nala? She could be an imposter!"

The pride was equally divided and started quarreling. Nala shook her head in disgust, but then glared at Nalo.

"You!" Nala roared, running to her sister. She stopped short of her twin and glared at her, her sea-green eyes full of fiery fury. She reached out a paw and smacked Nalo across the face, leaving three scratch marks on her cheek, blood welling in them. Nalo gasped in pain.

Nala started breathing heavily, as did Nalo. The twin daughters of Nala glared at each other, disharmony coming from blue meeting sea green. The pride stopped their squabble and gazed at the hatred between Nala and Nalo.

"Look at what you've done! You've destroyed this pride!" Nala yelled.

"I destroyed nothing! I actually reunited the prides!" Nalo shouted.

"That's a lie!" Shani and Aisha yelled in unison. Kiara growled, recovering from her sick state and looked at Nalo.

"I did that. And I realize… I realize why Zira was smiling as she fell from the cliff…" Kiara said softly. All eyes were suddenly on Simba's youngest daughter as she sighed. Shetani stood up, placing Najah on her back as she approached the fray.

"Zira realized that Kiara was hers in her final moments. She must have. The days leading to the battle, Zira confided in me, and told me she kept dreaming of a golden pelted girl in her arms with beautiful red eyes and a smile on her face. I never mentioned Kiara, just because I wanted her to realize the truth herself. Zira wouldn't have supported her children becoming mates. In fact, in her state, she didn't want Nuka and I together because I look a lot like Kiara, but, think of it this way," Shetani paused, "she did want Kovu and I together. Kovu can't be hers, then. Look at him, if he were hers, the only thing he inherited from her is his nose." Shetani finished.

"The only thing Kiara inherited from her mother is her eyes!" A lioness pointed out.

"But think of Nuka," Shani said, "He looked a lot like his mother. He had her nose, her eyes, her build… and his father was Ni. My father passed some traits to Kopa, Aisha, and myself. I mean, we have equal traits from each parent. Kiara has more of Zira in her than you'll ever know."

"Kiara has Zira's fighting spirit." Aisha said.

"And her determination. Kiara wanted to reunite the prides, and she did it." Tama said.

"She also takes from Zira's mother," Tojo began, "you see, Ahadi was Zira's uncle. I remember my father saying that he had a sister that Zira took after, besides the pelt color, because Imara apparently had golden fur." Tojo said.

"Like Ahadi. And like Kirijah." Nala said. Kiara looked to Nala with confusion.

"Kirijah?" Kiara asked.

"Your mother named you that. Kirijah. Somewhat after herself. She loved you with all her heart." Nala said.

"That's a lie! She never would have given her up otherwise." Nalo growled.

"She didn't want to!" Tama growled.

"You forced her to give up her child. And you forget, dear sister, I also had to give up my daughters, my sons, because of your influence on Simba!" Nala snapped.

"Is that true?" Kiara asked softly, looking from Aisha, to Shani, and then to Simba, who nodded.

"I'm sorry. It's true." Simba said.

"My life is a lie! How am I supposed to trust anyone else?!" Kiara roared as she ran away from Pride Rock.

"Kiara!" Kovu called. Kopa stopped his brother-in-law.

"Leave her be. She just found out the truth about herself. Let her figure it out for herself." Kopa said.

"But she can't hunt for herself!" Nalo objected.

"I bet that's your doing!" Nala snapped.

"Should anyone go after her?" Shani asked.

Shetani shook her head and said, "Kopa's right. She needs time alone. She'll be back by morning. If not, I'll go look for her."

"No you won't," Nala said, "you're a new mother. I'll go look for her come morning has she not returned."

"Until then, we should rest. Kiara will be fine. I know she will. She's her mother's daughter." Simba said.

The pride did as their King said and settled into the cave. Nalo placed herself next to Simba, which panged jealousy in Nala's heart until Kopa cleared his throat from his lying spot next to Timira. Nala smiled at her son and his betrothed, walking over to them. Soon after, Shani and Aisha settled next to their brother and mother. Chaka was last, placing himself to the right side of his mother, a place that was open. Nala smiled and nuzzled her son with Chumvi.

"You're quite handsome, young man. More than I could ever imagined." Nala said softly. Chaka smiled.

"Thanks, Nal… I mean, Mom." Chaka said. Nala smiled broadly and leaned into her son's mane as she closed her eyes. Shani looked up and smiled at Chaka. Aisha then looked up and nodded before laying her head down to sleep. Shani settled in, her head on her twin's back and closed her eyes. Timira snuggled into Kopa's mane with a content smile.

0O0

Kiara looked up to the night sky. She was in the very field she had found Kovu in. Her heart ached as she lied down to sleep.

_My whole life I've been lied to. But, _Kiara paused, looking up into the night sky, _Zira did smile as she fell. She must have realized I was hers in her final moments. She was happy I was okay. _

"Kirijah."

Kiara lifted her head and looked around.

"Who's there?" Kiara asked.

"I am." A lioness with great muscle, a red coat, and red eyes looked at Kiara with a smile. She had a sharp, black nose, a red tail tuft, and just looked like the kind of lioness you never messed with.

"Who are you?" Kiara asked.

"I am Uru, the Red Queen. I also was Zira's adoptive mother." Uru said.

"Why do you come to me?" Kiara asked.

"Not only are you my adoptive granddaughter, you're also Simba's daughter, therefore my kin, and Zira's spirit in currently in limbo, so, she sent me here to talk to you. You realize you're a part of a broken Circle of Life. That is what intense anger, hatred, and poor mental stability can do." Uru said.

"How do you know?" Kiara asked.

"I know because of one thing. I was a part of a broken circle. I lost my first love, Kirai, to the hyenas. Soon after, my daughter Sabini disappeared. After about five or six years, give or take, Ahadi became my mate, my consort. I hated him with the intense burning of one thousand suns. I hated him like I loved Kirai, yet I had two sons and a daughter with him. But because of my hatred for Ahadi, my son Taka was abused, my daughter Kianga was murdered, and Taka's twin, Mufasa, was full of fury. I died soon after my daughters Nadra and Njama were weaned because of my son Mufasa's mistake of loving his father intensely." Uru said.

"What did my grandfather do?" Kiara asked.

"He… he set a herd of wildebeest off while I was hunting a herd of zebra, on his father's order nonetheless. He realized his mistake too late. I was dying when he begged me to live. Soon after, Taka had to send Nadra and Njama away because Ahadi would have killed them for not being his." Uru said.

"That's horrible!" Kiara said aghast.

"It is. But Kiara, I tell you this cautionary tale for one reason," Uru began, "don't be like me. Your mother was the kindest, sweetest lioness I ever knew. I took her in because she needed a mother and I needed a daughter to help with Sabini's disappearance. She was devoted to me, and later, Nala. Be like your mother. Be strong, be smart, and be kind. Be the lioness she would've taught you to be." Uru said.

"How can I do that?" Kiara asked.

"Remember. You have deep unconscious thoughts of your mother. Learn about your mother. Be just like your mother. The Circle will become Whole again if you work with your family, mainly your sisters." Uru said.

Kiara dropped her red gaze then looked back up to see Uru gone. She was taken aback a little, but felt her heart warm.

_Be like Zira…_ Kiara heard Uru say one last time.

**A/N: Nala returns, and everything starts to fall apart for Kiara. But Uru gives Kiara pieces of a past long forgotten in the Pridelands, telling her to help Shani and Aisha to fix the Broken Circle of Life she's currently a part of, and to also be like Zira before she snapped.**

**A whirlwind chapter, with much more to come. Next time: we get to see Nalo's reaction to Kiara's talk with Uru, and we get to see Nala introduce her daughters to some other family members.**

**Review and stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**RK: Thank you for that. I appreciate the kind words. As for the characters' outline, let's start here:**

**Nala—Daughter of Scar/Taka and Sarafina (VA: Moira Kelly)**

**Nalo—Daughter of Scar/Taka and Sarafina, Nala's twin sister (VA: Moira Kelly)**

**Simba—Son of Mufasa and Sarabi (VA: Matthew Broderick)**

**Tama—Daughter of Sarabi, Half-sister of Simba (VA: Irene Bedard, _Pocahontas_)**

**Tojo—Son of Ahadi and Ziara (Ziara's an OC of mine) (VA: Mel Gibson)**

**Chumvi (Deceased)—Nephew of Sarabi (VA: Alex Fernandez [Seymour from _Final Fantasy X_])**

**Enye (OC)—Brother of Chumvi (VA: John DiMaggio)**

**Kula—Daughter of Sabini and Mega (VA: Sandra Bullock)**

**Malka—Prince of the Mountain Pride, brother of Ni (VA: Dwayne Johnson)**

**Ni—Half-brother of Malka (VA: Seth McFarlane)**

**(NEWER GENERATION)**

**Iwapo (Deceased)—Son of Simba and Nala**

**Kopa—Son of Simba and Nala (VA: Norman Reedus [Daryl Dixon, _Walking Dead_])**

**Chaka—Son of Nala and Chumvi (VA: Bobby Edner [Vaan, _Final Fantasy XII_])**

**Timira—Daughter of Kula and Malka (VA: Gwendolin Yeo [Paine, _Final Fantasy X-2_])**

**Babu—Son of Malka and Kula (VA: Paul "Big Show" Wight)**

**Tunuka/Nuka—son of Zira and Ni (VA: Andy Dick)**

**Shani/Vitani—Daughter of Nala and Simba, twin of Aisha (VA: Jennifer Lien)**

**Aisha—Daughter of Nala and Simba, twin of Shani/Vitani (VA: Danai Gurira [Michonne, _Walking Dead_])**

**Shetani—Daughter of Tojo and Tama (VA: Ming-Na, _Mulan_)**

**Kirijah/Kiara—Daughter of Zira and Simba (VA: Neve Campbell)**

**Kovu—Son of Nalo and Enye, raised by Zira (no one knows he's Nalo's… yet) (VA: Jason Marsden)**

**(Newborns [Current])**

**Najah—Daughter of Shetani and Kovu (VA: Tara Strong [Raven, _Teen Titans_])**

**Does that help at all? If you're still confused, refer to my deviantART page… I'm still getting some profiles up but that will help. Thank you for the kind words and enjoy the chapter!**

**Thingsareweird: We shall discover that this chapter, no worries! And Kiara's world is totally, completely shattered. She as no clue that Kovu is Nalo's and not Zira's! And as for Kiara becoming Nala's, honestly that's a twist that makes no sense. That would mean that I'd have to rewrite _Warriors of the Dawn_, the one-shot of Shani/Vitani and Aisha's birth. Kiara's just barely younger than those two, like by two months tops. And in order for Nala to go back into estrus, Simba would have had to kill Shani and Aisha. But that is a good idea, nonetheless. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Watership's Nightwish Rat: Poor Kiara is right. Her world fell apart. Nala is still in love with Simba, and can't fall out of it. Both of those girls are going to need some comfort for sure! As for Nalo… WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TRYING TO HURT THE REVIEWERS?! *Smacks Nalo over the head with a monkey wrench* There we are. As for the joke, it wasn't lame, just… not timed right XD Enjoy the chapter.**

**Keep Calm and Join Team Loki: I didn't see your review. I still am not, so… anyway yes, Nala has returned. Nalo won't be keen on telling Kovu she's his mother. Not until she's sure she can rid herself of Nala. Nala's probably hurting pretty bad, considering she wants Simba back. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest: Kiara's going to need some help through this, and I'm sure that Nala will help her through it though. Nala was close to Zira, and she'll easily accept Kiara and teach her what she can. Enjoy the chapter.**

**A Random Person: I know, right? Nala atta girl for coming back! As for Nalo, in my mind, she's like the Scar part of Scar/Taka, yes, because I believe Scar/Taka was very mentally ill but I'll embellish on that later in the story. Good Uru, good girl for talking to Kiara. I'm glad you got your glasses back and enjoy the chapter!**

**TMNTMentalistTLK Lover: Nala lives, Kiara knows the truth, and Nalo feels her world crashing in on her… this isn't working well for the Wicked Witch. Simba feels for Nala still, and we can only hope he'll get well enough he goes back to her. It'd be the smartest thing to do! I can only imagine that Kovu's reaction will be very displeasing to discovering Nalo's his mother. Enjoy the chapter.**

**ThatTexasKid: Dude, Nalo may be evil but no one deserves to be drawn and quartered. NO ONE. That's just cruel and unusual punishment! Anyway, Nala's alive and well, back with her family. I'm sure she can take out Nalo no problem without an AK. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Before I start the chapter… I'm using the song "Through the Ghost" by Shinedown. This chapter has many, many, many feels people. Be prepared.**

Chapter Seven: Hide Yourself Away

Shani woke alongside her family, a smile forming on her face. She lifted her head and gently nuzzled her mother before she felt a dropkick to her ribs and stood up abruptly, causing her brothers, sister, mother, and Timira to wake up.

"Shani? Wha-?" Chaka asked.

"The baby just kicked me hard. Sorry." Shani smiled sheepishly. Nala smiled and stood up, nuzzling Shani.

"That's fine honey." Nala said softly.

"You've got under a month to go, Shan, of course the baby wants to be out soon!" Aisha smiled. Timira smiled herself and leaned into Kopa's mane again.

"Since all's well… I'm going back to sleep." Timira whispered as she fell asleep again. Kopa put his head over Timira's neck.

"I'm following suit." He whispered as his eyes closed.

Nala smiled and whispered, "Aisha, Chaka, Shani, let's go for a walk."

The awake children of Nala followed their mother's suit as they walked from the cave, not knowing the sky blue eyes of Nalo were glaring after them.

0O0

Kiara woke uneasily, her bones aching. The light gold Princess stood up, every muscle in her body tense. She sighed and looked to the dawn sky, her heart hurting. She started thinking of the family she could have had. Her mother could have raised her. She would have had another older brother. It all would have been perfect if it weren't for Nalo or her scheming.

"Kiara?"

Kiara turned around and saw Nalo, and a snarl formed on her own face as she said, "What are you doing here?"

**Speak of the devil**

**Look who just walked into the room.**

"I wanted to find you. I want to sort this out. I raised you as my own. I love you as my own, Kiara." Nalo said.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Kiara growled.

Nalo's face looked guilty as she looked at Kiara and said, "I didn't tell you the truth because it would hurt. You love Kovu, and…" Nalo trailed off.

"I would rather know the truth and hurt then live in a lie." Kiara hissed.

"Kiara think of the good times." Nalo begged.

**The guilted and faded notion**

**Of someone I once knew.**

Kiara dropped her head and thought of the fun she had with Nalo. She thought of the carefree days as a cub that Nalo would play with her. She also remembered the one day she had gotten hurt, Nalo had picked her up and held her, singing to her like a true mother. Kiara shut her eyes tight and wondered if Zira ever did that.

"You're still not my mother. If you would've told me my whole life who my mother was, maybe there'd be forgiveness." Kiara said softly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Kiara, understand! I love you as mine. You're my daughter, just as much as you are Simba's!" Nalo begged.

"Stepdaughter. Stepdaughter, not daughter. I could've saved my mother's sanity. I would've met her. I'd have a mother still," Kiara sobbed, "but my mother is _dead_! And it's all because of_ you_!" Kiara shouted, running and hitting Nalo so hard, claws out. A deep cut formed over Nalo's right eye, and blood dripped from it onto the ground. Nalo reeled backward and gasped at Kiara's violent outburst. Nalo looked into Kiara's eyes and saw one thing.

_Zira_.

"Kiara!" Nalo admonished.

"Don't admonish me, _especially with that name_," Zira's daughter threatened, "my name isn't Kiara, it's Kirijah." Kirijah growled, her red eyes flashing and showing the same spirit Zira once had. Nalo reeled again, her breathing becoming shorter and choppier.

Kirijah then turned from Nalo, headed towards Pride Rock as she said, "I should probably let you know, I am pregnant. I just found out two days ago. If my child, if my child is something that cannot survive through life due to my possible sibling relationship to Kovu, I'll kill you."

With that, Kirijah left Nalo staggering and bleeding, showing no remorse.

0O0

Simba woke to notice Nalo was nowhere to be seen, as were Nala, Shani, Aisha, Kiara, and Chaka. The gold King stood up and walked out of the cave, seeing no sight of his missing family.

"Mom left with Shani, Aisha, and Chaka early this morning." Kopa said, walking up next his father.

"They must be looking for Kiara. Nalo, too." Simba said.

"I'm pretty sure they are," Kopa paused, stepping next to his father completely, "Dad, do you still love Mom?" He finished.

"Well, of course I still love her. She and I have had three children." Simba said.

"No, Dad, not like that. Like a mate." Kopa clarified.

Simba was stupefied as he said, "Kopa, of course not! I'm with Nalo now."

"After all the hell she's caused? Dad, you're only with her for the baby, admit it." Kopa said.

"Kopa, please…" Simba said.

"Dad, Nalo has lied, cheated and stole to get where she's at. That's against you, admit it." Kopa said.

"Kopa, I love Nalo. I'm with her because of it!" Simba said. Kopa gave his father a shrewd smile, one that mirrored his mother's. Simba stared at Kopa blankly, his orange eyes confused as Kopa smiled.

"What?" Simba asked.

"You said you love Nalo. You're not in love with her." Kopa said matter-of-factly, his apple green eyes bright.

Simba quickly reviewed his words in his head. Kopa was right. The realization hit Simba like a herd of elephants. Kopa saw the look in his father's eye and smiled nicely.

"Are you still in love with Mom?" Kopa asked softly.

**All the perfect moments are wrong**

**All the precious pieces are gone**

Simba thought of his life with Nalo. It should have been Nala at his side. She should have helped him raise Kiara, but with Zira around. He should have been easier on Kopa, accepted Chaka, Shani and Aisha… it all would have been right.

"It was all wrong, all of it." Simba whispered.

"Dad?" Kopa asked.

"I should have been with Nala. It all would have been right." Simba said.

"There's still a chance to make it right." Kopa said.

Simba dropped his gaze and nodded.

"Start with Mom. It'll all work out. I know it." Kopa said softly.

Simba smiled and looked at Kopa as he said, "Keep an eye out for Kiara. Tell her that… Daddy's making it right."

Simba left Kopa, leaving Simba and Nala's eldest son smiling broadly. Timira stepped next to Kopa with a smile of her own.

"You look happy." Timira noted.

"I am." Kopa nuzzled Timira.

0O0

Nala, Shani, Aisha, and Chaka made it to the border of the Pridelands with the Coastal Pride. Shani was a little on edge, but Nala nuzzled Shani.

"It's okay. We're just meeting some family." Nala said.

"Family? Mom what do you mean?" Aisha asked.

"You'll see." Nala said.

The party of four continued until Nala spotted a small pride, a white lioness among them.

"Grandma?" Nala asked. The white lioness turned and smiled.

"Nala, I'm glad to see you're all right!" The white lioness said as she trotted over to Nala and nuzzled her, her light blue eyes sure.

"I'm fine, Grandma, these are three of my four children," Nala said, gesturing to each of her children with her and naming them.

"Oh, they're beautiful, Nala." The lioness said.

"Kids, this is your great-grandmother, Mpenzi. She rescued me before I would have certainly faced death. She's kept me safe all these years." Nala said.

"In turn, you were safe." Mpenzi smiled.

Shani smiled at Mpenzi and said, "I'm glad you saved my mom."

"We all are." Chaka agreed. Aisha nodded. Mpenzi smiled as another lioness, a beige-orange-blonde one with a sharp black nose, one blue eye one green eye, earrims, and uncolored paws. The lioness nuzzled Nala.

"Mpenzi told me everything. I'm glad you're all right." She said.

"I'm fine, Nadra," Nala smiled and turned to her children again, "this is your great-aunt Nadra, she's my father's half-sister through Uru. Over the years, she and I were great friends." Nala said.

Shani smiled broadly and said, "just what we need, more family."

"Well if I'm not enough I have two daughters of my own." Nadra said with a smile.

"There's more?" Aisha asked. Nala smiled at her golden daughter.

"Much more. Nadra, will you take these three through your pride? I have to go find," Nala paused, what was Kiara to her? "My goddaughter."

"Of course, come on, you three. Serabi and Zakiya will be happy to have cousins to hang out with." Nadra said. Shani, Aisha, and Chaka followed Nadra as she left. Mpenzi looked at Nala.

"You don't have a goddaughter." Mpenzi noted.

"I'm taking it upon myself to help Zira's daughter. Her world shattered beneath her last night." Nala said.

**Everything that mattered**

**Is just a city of dust**

**Covering both of us**

Mpenzi smiled, "I bet. You have your mother's heart, and she would be very proud, Nala."

"Thank you. I better go. Just, make sure my children know about their mother's side of the family. They've heard enough of their father's, that's for sure, well, except for Chaka, but…" Nala shrugged.

"That can't be helped. I'll make sure. Go on, help Kirijah." Mpenzi said. Nala nodded and left her grandmother.

0O0

Simba continued through the Pridelands, tracking Nala's scent. He tracked her to the border, and saw her smelling the air herself. He smiled. She must have been tracking Kiara. The Golden King walked up to her and smiled at her.

**Did you hide yourself away?**

**I can't see you anymore.**

"Simba! You followed me?" Nala asked.

"Nala, I have to talk to you." Simba said.

"Simba, later. I want to go help Kirijah right now." Nala said.

"Nala, this is pressing, please hear me out." Simba begged.

**Did you eclipse another day?**

**I used to wake up to the color of your soul.**

Nala looked at Simba with her sea-green eyes, her scars very evident in the morning sun. She cocked her head.

"Simba…" Nala trailed off.

"Nala, I used to wake up next to you. I woke up next to you when you were pregnant, when you weren't, when you were moody, and when we fought even. I am a very messed up lion, I admit it. But I was always better with you." Simba said.

"Simba." Nala said.

"Nala, I need you." Simba said.

**Did you hide yourself away?**

**Are you living through the ghost?**

"Simba, you said it yourself… you're with Nalo. I'm willing to accept that." Nala said.

"I'm tired of living like I'm dead. I love Nalo, yes," Simba began, but his orange eyes pierced her soul, "but I'm in love with you." Simba finished.

Tears filled Nala's eyes as she whispered, "Simba…I've always been in love with you too. Always. Even through the anger, the hurt, the corruption… I need you, too."

**Did you finally find a place above the shadows?**

**So, the world will never know**

**The world will never know you like I do**

"Nalo never knew me, not like you do." Simba smiled softly. Nala smiled broadly as tears of happiness spilled over. Simba smiled broader and hugged Nala close. Nala sobbed in happiness.

"I love you, Simba." Nala said softly. Simba smiled.

"I love you too." Simba whispered.

"But… what about Nalo?" Nala asked.

"I'm going to leave her. Kopa's opened my eyes. I can still love Nalo's cub without being with her." Simba said.

"Oh, Simba…" Nala said softly. Simba licked Nala's cheek.

"Please… remind me." Simba said.

"Remind you of what?" Nala asked.

"Your fire inside." Simba said. Nala nodded.

What the two long-lost lovers didn't know was Nalo, newly scarred, watched from the distance, a snarl forming on her face. The blue-eyed daughter of Scar turned and left the scene, not wanting to hurt anyone… yet.

_I'll just have to make sure my child gets on that throne. One way or the other, Nala will be eradicated from this land! _Nalo thought with a growl as she left.

0O0

Kirijah returned to Pride Rock, Kopa waiting at the base of it for her. Kirijah looked a little taken aback, but she smiled.

"I didn't expect to see you waiting." Kirijah said.

"Dad left for a little while. He said he's making this all right." Kopa smiled.

"This? The situation?" Kirijah asked.

"I opened his eyes. Hopefully we'll see tonight." Kopa said.

"Ok, that explains why you're so happy. Where's Kovu? I have to talk to him." Kirijah said.

"He's still sleeping. You look troubled." Kopa said.

"Well…" Kirijah paused.

**So many silent sorrows**

**You'll never hear from again.**

"Tell me. I won't tell anyone." Kopa said with a smile.

"I had a run-in with our stepmother," Kirijah began, "she tried making me forgive her. I think I scarred her." She finished.

"Figuratively?" Kopa asked.

"No, literally." Kirijah said, her ears pinning against her head. Despite the feeling of euphoria she had when she hurt Nalo, she did once think Nalo was her mother. Some guilt passed through her.

**And now that you've lost tomorrow**

**Is yesterday still a friend? **

"I see. Kiara, she deserved it." Kopa said.

"Kirijah," Kirijah said.

"What?" Kopa asked.

"I'm going by the name my mother gave me. My name is Kirijah, the daughter of Zira and Simba, not Kiara, the daughter of the fake Nala and Simba." Kirijah said. Kopa smiled.

"You've discovered who you are." He said. Kirijah smiled and nuzzled her brother.

"Thanks." She said softly.

0O0

Nala lied back in bliss next to her love. She looked at his sleeping form with a smile. For a moment, she felt guilt pass over her, because he was married, but then justification filled her heart. Nalo had taken him away, and she had just gotten him back. She didn't even have to scheme, she just had to return.

**All the bridges were burned**

**Not a single lesson was learned. **

Nala leaned her head onto Simba's mane with a content sigh. She felt her heart soar. Simba was better. He was completely himself again. He was the caring, loving Simba he had been before Iwapo's death. His eyes even conveyed the love message they used to.

All their problems were just behind them, though the memories lived on.

**Everything that mattered **

**Is just a city of dust**

**Covering both of us.**

Simba woke a little, smiling at Nala before he reached up and playfully grabbed the scruff of her neck and flipped her onto her back, pinning her with a laugh.

"Pinned ya." He said.

"You did." Nala said, all the guilty thoughts of Nalo being pushed from her head.

**Did you hide yourself away?**

**I can't see you anymore. **

"Where did you go, all these years?" Simba asked softly.

"My grandmother saved me after Nalo wounded me. She hid me in the North Pride." Nala said. Simba gently licked her scarred head.

"I'm so sorry for that. If I hadn't been such a jackass…" Simba began.

Nala put a paw on Simba's lips.

**Did you eclipse another day?**

**I used to wake up to the color of your soul. **

"Hush. We're together now. Isn't that all that matters?" Nala smiled. Simba nodded and placed his head on Nala's chest.

"I hate to bring this up… what if Nalo won't let you leave?" Nala asked.

**Did you hide yourself away?**

**Are you living through the ghost? **

**Did you finally find a place above the shadows? **

"I… I don't know that. But sometimes it's a King's duty to make sure that the next generation comes along." Simba smiled shrewdly. Nala whapped him on the back of the head with her tawny paw.

"Technically you never denounced me as your Queen." Nala said.

"I never did because I thought you were… oh." Simba saw where Nala was going.

"I'm still the true Queen, right?" Nala asked.

"And since you're still the true Queen…" Simba began.

"You never denounced me as your wife either." Nala smiled broadly.

"Nalo will have no choice." Simba smiled.

**So, the world will never know**

** The world will never know you like I do. **

**Like I still do…**

0O0

After a chat with Kopa, Kirijah went up to the cave, seeing Kovu awake. Kovu ran and nuzzled her. "Kiara! I'm so glad you're okay." Kovu said softly. "Kovu, we have to talk alone," Kirijah said, "follow me." Kovu followed Kirijah as the married couple walked to the top of Pride Rock. Kirijah remembered the times that Simba would bring her up there, just to watch.

"Kovu, we can't be together." Kirijah said.

"What? After all we've been through?" Kovu demanded.

"What if we're siblings? Kovu, how will we explain that to our child?" Kirijah asked.

"I don't know, we won't have children. I mean, you could have a child with another lion and… wait… you said child." Kovu said.

"Yes, Kovu, I'm pregnant, but Kovu, understand this… our child could be so screwed up it won't survive this world without constant help. I don't want to have to explain to him or her that their parents were siblings. It's better this way. Maybe then I can make up some sort of excuse if my child is perfectly fine." Kirijah said.

"Kiara… it's my child too." Kovu said.

"I know this seems cold, but I have no choice, Kovu. We're over." Kirijah said.

**Did you hide yourself away?**

**I can't see you anymore. **

"Where's the Kiara I knew?" Kovu demanded.

"Kiara's gone," Kirijah snapped, "but Kirijah lives again."

"You're taking that hateful name?" Kovu demanded.

"It's the name my mother gave me!" Kirijah snapped.

Did you eclipse another day?

**I used to wake up to the color of your soul. **

**Color of your soul…**

"Kiara, please, come to your senses!" Kovu demanded.

"No! Kiara's senses would tell me to love you no matter what, but I have to think logically for once in my life!" Kirijah said.

"You aren't right now! A cub needs its father." Kovu snapped.

"So say you! Shani and Aisha were raised without a father. So were you!" Kirijah shouted.

**Did you hide yourself away?**

**Are you living through the ghost? **

**Did you finally find a place above the shadow? **

"Kiara, I want to be a part of our cub's life!" Kovu shouted.

"I won't let you. I'm going to raise my child the way my mother would have raised me," Kirijah said, "stop living in the past. Shetani and Najah don't need you. And despite what I once thought, I don't need you either."

"Just know one thing, Kiara, excuse me, _Kirijah_," Kovu spat, "No one will know you like I do!" The dark lion then ran from her, leaving the golden lioness alone. Her red eyes filled with tears.

**So the world will never know…**

**The world will never know you.**

"It had to be like this. I don't want to explain to a possibly brain damaged child that mommy and daddy were siblings," She turned to face her belly, "no matter what, I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll raise you just like Zira would have raised me, strong, capable, but caring. I'll have Shetani and your sister Najah to help us out. I just… I have to find you a name," She paused, "Kali. Fierce. It works for a male and a female. My little Kali, you're mine and mine alone. You'll know me better than your father does." She said.

**A/N: Nala introduces Shani, Aisha, and Chaka to some family members, Kiara tells off Nalo, Kopa convinces Simba that Nala's always been the one, Simba and Nala reunite, and finally, Kiara becomes Kirijah, and tells Kovu it's over for the sake of their cub. A little bit of a bittersweet chapter. Such sadness, but such hope for more.**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I shall answer. Review and stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Watership's Nightwish Rat: Thank you, thank you :) and no, Kirijah's Kali isn't TRON's Kali. I had my own ideas for that and yeah… his Kali doesn't quite fit in to the mold my Kali will. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter and I hope you'll like this one as much as the last!**

**Thingsareweird: I believe I answered this a couple chapters ago, but I'll explain in more detail this chapter as to why Kopa can't rule. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest: All-around, this is good… for now. I got some monkey wrenches to throw in the works lol. Enjoy the chapter.**

**TMNTMentalistTLK Lover: I know she is. She's going to want to murder Nalo then! And Simba and Nala ignited a flame once thought to be completely lost, causing Nalo to feel abandoned. Enjoy the chapter.**

**A Random Person: Mpenzi is just the best. Kirijah is definitely making her mama proud. Kovu probably isn't the happiest, of course, Kirijah realized she has to do what's best for her baby and her family. We'll have to see how Kirijah feels about Simba this chapter. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.**

**That Texas Kid: I believe so, too. It's amazing when things work out, but we still have a living Nalo… and Kirijah got awesome when Uru stepped in and told her to be like her mother. She had to grow up a little bit. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Eight: Past Transgressions

Nala and Simba, after their little escapade, went back over to Nadra's Pride to collect Shani, Aisha, and Chaka. Nadra eyed Simba so carefully, Simba felt a little uncomfortable. But, eventually, one of the two final daughters of Uru smiled.

"I see you two had fun, but what about…?" Nala's gaze cut off Nadra's unanswered question.

"I never denounced her as my mate or Queen." Simba gestured softly at Nala. Nadra smiled a little broader.

"Oh, how sweet. Good luck to the two of you." Nadra said softly. With that, Nala lead her troupe towards Pride Rock.

"Mom, what did Aunt Nadra mean by that?" Shani asked. Nala smiled at Shani with a big grin.

"Yeah, Father, what's going on here?" Aisha asked.

"I'm a little curious myself!" Chaka said.

Simba smiled, trotted up next to Nala and nuzzled her lovingly. The gesture made Shani stop in her tracks.

"Really?" Shani whispered. Nala nodded.

"Yes, we're back together." Nala said softly. Aisha smiled and laughed as she hugged her father. Chaka gave Nala a nuzzle and Shani sat back, a little stupefied. Nala and Simba looked to Shani with concern.

"Honey, are you okay?" Simba asked.

"You look a little ill." Nala said softly.

"I-I just c-can't believe it, is all. I never imagined it, not in my wildest dreams." Shani answered. Nala laughed and nuzzled Shani.

"Oh sweetie." Nala said. Simba stepped in and nuzzled Shani, too.

"It's all okay now, Shani. We're all together again." Simba said.

"What about Nalo's cub? She's still going to have that against you, Dad!" Shani said.

"The cub can never rule the Pridelands. I will, however, take the cub when it's weaned and banish Nalo for her crimes." Simba said.

"Isn't that a little harsh, Simba?" Nala asked.

"Nala, Nalo caused me to miss out on my son and older daughters' lives, and miss out on a life with you. She took my children from me, it's only fair to take one from her." Simba said.

"An eye for an eye, Simba." Chaka warned.

"What?" Simba asked.

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. It'll basically be a repeat of the Outlanders." Aisha clarified.

"Now, hang on, we don't know that, Aisha." Nala said.

"That's true." Simba said.

"How about we wait until we can get Kopa and Kiara in on this too? Talk about it as a family?" Shani asked. Simba and Nala were amazed at Shani's wisdom and smiled.

"I think that's fair." Nala said.

"When did you get so wise?" Simba asked.

"What can I say? Impending motherhood," Shani looked at her rounded belly, "really changes a lioness."

0O0

Hatia growled. The brat was crying for the tenth time today. She couldn't believe something so needy came from _her womb_. She glared at the gray-brown bundle with a series of dots beneath one of his teal eyes and smacked him.

"Hush, Kivuli!" She snapped. The cub then stopped crying but looked at Hatia with a hurt look.

"Don't give me that! You're supposed to have your father's looks and my self reliance, brat!" She snapped. The cub's lip trembled and suddenly as Hatia was going to smack her son again, Shetani appeared with Najah on her back.

"Looks like you could use a helping paw." Shetani said, setting herself next to Hatia. The gray lioness looked at the orange one next to her as Shetani brought Hatia's son closer to her and Najah. She smiled when the cub started suckling.

"Have you produced any milk? Eaten?" Shetani asked. Hatia shook her head.

"Nalo was supposed to send a hunter for me." Hatia said.

"Typical Nalo. Next time this happens, bring him to me. What's his name, again?" Shetani asked.

"Kivuli." Hatia answered.

"Well, if it happens again, bring him to me. I already have Chimba hunting for me in the mornings, so I'm usually well-fed and have milk." Shetani said as Najah settled next to Kivuli.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You told me that if I hurt Shani, you'd hurt me." Hatia demanded.

"Like it or not, Kivuli is Nuka's first son. Shani loved Nuka, so to a point she loves Kivuli. Honestly Hatia, you and Shani could get along better if you both realized you loved the same lion." Shetani said with a roll of her electric blue eyes.

"I can't stand Shani!" Hatia hissed.

"Get over it. She's carrying Kivuli's sibling, and they're both going to need an explanation as to _why _they're siblings." Shetani said calmly.

"How can you chastise me like this?" Hatia demanded.

"Because I'm in a similar, much more civil, situation." Shetani said as she looked at Kivuli and Najah suckling alongside each other. Hatia inwardly seethed.

She wouldn't admit the hate she had for her own son by Nuka, but she would be _damned _if she let Shani anywhere near her son!

0O0

Once Simba, Nala, Chaka, Shani, and Aisha returned to Pride Rock, they had the whole pride looking at them in question. Nala and Simba smiled, as did Shani. Kopa and Timira walked up to them. Kopa looked at Simba in question.

"So?" Kopa asked. Simba only nodded. Kopa smiled and Timira nuzzled her mate-to-be.

Nalo, who had been seething in silence, ran up to Simba and roared in his face. Her hateful blue glare was directed right at Simba.

"What is wrong with you?! Cheating on me?!" Nalo demanded.

"Nalo…" Nala began.

"You stay out of this, you slut!" the blue-eyed lioness snapped.

"Don't you dare talk to my mother that way!" Shani roared.

"Shut up you unappreciative bitch! I wanted to help you, oh yes I did, but you just want Mommy and Daddy back together! But newsflash," Nalo glared at Simba, "I'll never grant you a divorce." She hissed.

"You don't have to. You see, since you went by 'Nala' for all these years… I never truly married you as Nalo, but as 'Nala,' and you never were the true Queen." Simba smirked.

"There is only one true Queen." Tama said from alongside Tojo.

"And that is Nala." Tojo agreed.

"I'm back, and I'm taking what's mine. My throne, my husband and my children!" Nala declared. The pride started hushed whispers, talking amongst themselves.

"And as such, Nala and I have discussed who should rule after us," Simba began, "As Kopa is already to be the King of the Mountain Pride alongside Princess Timira, he's out of the running." Simba finished.

"Chaka is also out of the running for being only mine, but he will be a second-in-command to the heir of our choosing." Nala said.

"Who'll be the heir?"

"Will it be Shani?"

"Aisha?"

"Kiara?"

"Nalo's unborn cub?"

"We have decided one of the girls will rule due to one thing: Kiara has learned how to be Queen, and Aisha and Shani have had a few lessons. Over the next few months, we will decide who is best suited, or let them decide amongst themselves if they want to rule or not." Simba said.

"And as such, Nalo," Nala looked at her twin, "your cub is royal, but he or she is out of the running." Nala said.

"How dare you! My cub is untainted! He could be the best choice!" Nalo cried.

"Shani, Aisha, and Kiara aren't tainted either." Simba snapped.

"Kiara's dead."

The pride turned to see the gold daughter of Zira descending from the top of Pride Rock, her red eyes sure. Kopa smiled knowingly at his youngest sister before walking next to her, supporting her.

"But Kirijah lives again." Kopa announced.

"My birth mother named me Kirijah," Kirijah began, "and last night, when I left, someone told me to be like my mother, to be like Zira, so I am choosing that road now. Kiara was selfish, conceited, and thought her world was completely perfect, that no evil could ever harm it. I, however, know better." Kirijah finished with a glare to Nalo. Nalo gave Kirijah the exact glare and growled.

"You ungrateful bitch! I raised you, cared for you, loved you… and you repay me by scarring me, throwing me from your life?" Nalo demanded.

Shetani smirked and said, "wait, Kiar—I mean Kirijah, gave you that nasty gash?"

Nalo spun and growled at Shetani as she said, "Watch it!"

"Leave her be, Nalo," Kirijah growled, "This is between you and me. You drove my mother to insanity, caused us to believe that Nala was dead, and made my father believe all the wrong things. I scarred you so I could have retribution. You don't deserve the cub inside you, something so pure that you could taint!" Kirijah shouted.

"You ingrate!" Nalo snapped, running to attack Kirijah. Before the blue-eyed lioness could harm Kirijah, Kopa stepped in her way, a long gash being ripped into his nose bridge as he roared in pain. Nala gasped as Kopa roared. Time seemed to slow as Nala ran to her son's side, pushing Nalo aside to comfort her boy.

Nalo stuttered sideways before falling gently onto her side. Kirijah's red eyes turned to Kopa, worry filling her gaze. Nala held a bleeding Kopa firmly in her forearms. Kopa snarled at Nalo as tears streaked down his cheeks. Timira ran over to Kopa herself, her green eyes filled with worry.

"Kopa!" Timira said as she nuzzled her mate-to-be. Kopa stopped snarling and nuzzled Timira, his tears of pain running down his cheeks and onto not only Nala's fur, but Timira's light brown fur as well. Kirijah nuzzled Kopa. Shani, Aisha, Chaka, and Simba were shortly behind, all giving comfort to Kopa.

Nalo sat up slowly, rocking back and forth before standing again to hurt one of the Royal Family. Tama growled and stepped in her path.

"Stop it, Nalo! Stop it _now_!" Tama demanded.

"Shut up! Just because my father cared for you more than he did me gives you no right to demand _anything _of me!" Nalo shouted. Tama roared her loudest roar, and Nalo answered with a roar of her own. The two lionesses roared continually at each other until neither could roar any more.

"The only reason your father cared for me was because Mufasa threatened me, my existence, every chance he got, despite me being a part of his beloved Sarabi." Tama said softly.

"So Taka was Tama's savior oh boo-hoo! Mufasa was always right, those cursed eyes of yours bring ill fortune!" Nalo hissed.

Tama felt a blow right to her heart as her golden eyes filled with tears. Nalo's hurtful, hateful words went strait to Tama's inner being and it hurt her to her very core, and reminded the usually strong lioness of Mufasa's words of hate.

"_Ungrateful child, do you realize how your eyes bring bad luck?" _

Tama swallowed her tears and looked at Nalo as she said, "I've done nothing to bring misfortune. You, however, have. Kirijah's right, you unthankful slut," Tama paused, her voice becoming stronger again, "you don't deserve the pure, untainted cub inside you!" Tama snapped.

Nalo growled and said, "Even after all these years, you still place the blame on others. No wonder Sarabi cared more for Simba than you, and later Kamili, even though Kamili is only Mufasa's daughter!"

"_NALO!_" Simba roared. The blue-eyed lioness looked up at Simba, seeing the anger in Simba's orange eyes. The golden King stepped up to the situation, his glare making Nalo cower.

"That…is…enough." He said quietly, his voice deadly. Nalo only nodded at Simba's anger and his demand. She lowered her head.

"I'm sorry Simba." Nalo whispered.

"Sorry won't cut it. You'll spend the next few days in Scar's old cave," Simba looked at the pride, "and whoever wishes to go with her, do so now!" He demanded.

Nalo walked towards the cave off of Pride Rock, and amazingly, almost one third of the pride followed her, Hatia among the ranks. Shani and Hatia made eye contact for a split second, but Shani redirected her gaze to the brown-gray bundle in Hatia's mouth. The blue-eyed Princess couldn't hate Hatia's cub for what had happened, he was just a cub.

The remaining pride watched as their pridesisters left. Nala sighed.

"Most of those lionesses were never my followers anyway." She said softly.

"And obviously, they care much more for Nalo than they do you." Kopa said.

"But you still have us," Kamili appeared at the front of the remaining pride, a smile on her face, "and we'll follow you to the end," Kamili then turned to Tama, her former stepsister, "please, don't take Nalo's words to heart. Sarabi cared for you deeply, she just… didn't know how to rekindle a relationship with you." The golden daughter of Mufasa said softly. Tama smiled at Kamili.

"I'm glad you said that, Kamili. Thank you." She said. Kamili gave Tama a smile and nuzzled her.

"No matter what, even if we aren't by blood, we're sisters." Kamili said. Nala stepped in and nuzzled them both.

"All of us." Nala said with a smile of her own. Kirijah looked at the bond between three lionesses, ones that shared little to no blood, and then to her own sisters. Aisha and Shani gave Kirijah a smile then the twins nuzzled their younger sister.

"We're with you, Ki." Aisha said softly.

"Always." Shani confirmed.

Tears filled Kirijah's eyes, but she blinked them back. This wasn't a time for tears, no, that was later.

After the consolations, Kirijah cleared her throat.

"I have an announcement," Kirijah began as the pride turned to her, "I'm pregnant. Obviously, Kovu is the father, but… but we're not together anymore. I had to do what's best for my child, and not what's best for me. Kovu doesn't fit into that equation. He barely wants anything to do with his existing daughter, Najah, so who am I to expect that he'll care for a cub with me? Not only that, if the rumors of Zira being his mother are true, it's better this way." Kirijah finished. Simba nodded, amazed at Kirijah's wisdom.

"Kia…Kirijah." Simba said. Kirijah turned to her father.

"Yes, Daddy?" Kirijah asked.

"Your mother would be proud of you. No matter how bad she was in the end, she always made sacrifices for her pride." Simba said. Kirijah smiled and trotted to nuzzle her father.

From her spot, Nala smiled broadly. She knew Simba was right, Zira was proud of her daughter. The tawny-pink lioness then looked to her own children, her sons, her daughters, and smiled. She was proud of all of them. Kopa may have been emotionally sensitive, but he had a fire within that reminded her of herself. Chaka had his father's gentlemanly ways. Aisha was exactly like her, with her fire, her drive, and her passion. Shani on the other hand, may have had the passion, but she had the patience of a saint.

The happy moment for Shani was all and good, but then the blue-eyed Princess felt water gush down her back legs and her expression changed to one of panic. Aisha was the first one to pick up on her twin's distress. Shani felt the first contraction hit her right in the ribs as she gasped in pain.

"Shani?" Nala asked, worry passing over her features. Shani looked up at her mother, tears in her eyes.

"I'm in labor." Shani said, the terror evident in her soft voice.

**A/N: There we have it. The revelation of Simba's "mistake." It turns out he never officially married Nalo, or made her his Queen, meaning Nala is still the Queen. Thank you, whoever invented mistakes.**

**("Y2J" Chris Jericho appears from stage right)**

**Jericho: I invented mistakes.**

**Me: What the…? JERICHO! Get back to your Wrestling Fanfiction!**

**(Link from the _Legend of Zelda _series appears)**

**Link: So we're all ganging up on the Lion King fanfiction?**

**Jericho: I invented fanfiction.**

**Link: Jericho, you incredible troll!**

**Me: My brain hurts.**

**(Scar appears on his rock, doing a "be prepared" scene)**

**Scar: L'OREAL! Because you're worth it *his eyes twinkle***

**Jericho: I invented L'Oreal *he chuckles***

**Scar: Do you want a painful death?**

**Jericho: I invented death.**

**Link: Hey, Scar?**

**Scar: Yes, Link?**

**Link: *He clears his throat, then sings* Be prepared! For the death of Jericho!**

**Scar smiles and sings: Be prepared! For the loss of a soul!**

**Jericho: I invented… Wait a minute.**

**Me: I'm just gonna exit stage right. Review and stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Watership's Nightwish Rat: Thank you! And yeah, Shani's in labor, poor gal, seeing Hatia with Kivuli must've set it off! You'll have to read on to see how it goes… and yes, I'm sure that Jericho believes he invented fangirling… *shakes head* hopefully he'll get off his egotistical train one day! Enjoy the chapter!**

**A Random Person: Yes, at least the family's reunited, and Kirijah still cares for Simba, despite his lies to her too. But at least he didn't lie about being her father like Nalo did about being her mother! Nalo won't ever get the point about Simba leaving her. She probably has followers due to the fact she was around and Nala wasn't, so they feel loyalty to her to a point. Enjoy the chapter!**

**ThatTexasKid: Nalo's definitely her daddy's daughter, that's for sure! But she'd probably eat Dr. Phil, kind of how Nala ate half the animators of _Simba's Pride _for making her bleached and blue-eyed… oh well, past is past! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Guest: It does, and they're original Pridelanders, with the exception of Hatia, who was a former Outlander. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Whoa it's fandoms: It's fine, friend of mine! Thank you and enjoy the chapter!**

**TMNTMentalistTLK Lover: Shetani's just awesome like that, she can say whatever she wants and she's still liked. And Nalo hurting Tama is just… *growls* I'm sure that Tama will get hers though. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Keep Calm and Join Team Loki: It worked out okay, and yeah, sucks that a third of the pride followed Nalo most likely out of obligation *shakes head* ugh, anyway, Shani's about to give birth and I hope you enjoy that!**

Chapter Nine: Torn Apart

Shani started panting and panicking almost all at once. She was in labor, and to top it off, she was in _premature_ labor!

Shani started to feel herself hyperventilate and Nala trotted to her daughter's side, nuzzling her.

"Easy honey, it's okay. Calm yourself a little bit, just breathe." Nala crooned.

"I… can't." Shani panted.

Tama and Kamili walked up to Shani, too. Tama nuzzled her gently.

"Come one, sweetie, let's go to the birthing cave." Tama said softly.

"We're here for you." Kamili crooned. Nala, Tama, Kamili, and Aisha were on all sides of Shani, helping her to the nursery. Kirijah took a deep breath in.

"Is… is she going to be okay? She's in premature labor!" Kirijah said softly. Kopa nuzzled his youngest sister.

"Shani's tough. She'll be fine." Kopa assured her.

"And if that cub of hers is anything like her, it'll be fine, too." Chaka said. Shetani stepped next to Kirijah, Najah on her back. .

"C'mon, cousin, let's go rest… Shani could be in labor all day." Shetani said, gently leading Kirijah towards the cave. Simba looked to the other lionesses, his remaining pride.

"We're going to need you to hunt… like Shetani said, this could take all day." Simba said.

The lionesses nodded and all left Pride Rock, Chimba at their helm. Tojo sat down, his blue eyes glancing after Nala, Kamili, Shani, Tama, and Aisha.

"Simba, you're going to be a grandfather." Tojo said.

"I am." Simba was a little dumfounded.

"How do you feel, Dad?" Kopa asked. Simba shook his head.

"I don't know. I really don't." Simba said softly.

"Is it because Shani's in early labor?" Chaka asked.

"It's because reality set in," Simba said softly, "Shani could easily die from this. Kamili's mother died when she went into early labor, then Iwapo… Iwapo died from being born too early."

"Dad, Shani's cub isn't Iwapo. Nor is Shani Kamili's mother." Kopa said softly.

"My mom had me early, Simba," Timira pointed out, "and I'm still here!"

"See? There's a success story," Tojo began, "Shani will be just fine. She's a lot like Nala."

"And like you." Chaka said.

"Still…" Simba trailed off. Tojo stood up.

"Simba, let's go get Rafiki, maybe it'll settle your nerves a little." Tojo said. Simba nodded and followed his friend, leaving Chaka, Kopa, and Timira. Timira shuddered.

"Is everything okay?" Kopa asked. Timira nodded.

"Just a chill… I wonder if someone's here to look out for Shani." Timira said.

"She's going to need all the help she can get." Chaka said.

0O0

Nalo seethed. She was displeased.

She was _very _displeased!

"Nalo?" Hatia asked. The blue-eyed lioness looked up to her red-eyed counterpart and grumbled.

"How dare Simba? How dare he?!" Nalo hissed.

"Nalo, I understand, but right now, you need to think positive. The baby needs its mother to be very calm. There is a positive here." Hatia said.

"What is that?!" Nalo demanded.

"We can use Kiara's breaking up with Kovu to our advantage!" Hatia said. Nalo let Hatia's words sink in and then she smiled.

"Kovu could hurt Nala, remind her how it is to be afraid whether or not she's carrying a cub of Simba's or not…" Nalo said with an evil smirk on her face. Hatia chuckled, then she heard Kivuli crying for her and rolled her eyes.

"That brat… he's so needy… I can't believe I pushed him from my womb!" Hatia said.

"He'll toughen up, Hatia. He just needs some… time." Nalo said. Hatia smiled herself and nodded.

"You're right. I'll talk to you later." Hatia walked away from Nalo, who stood up and walked from the cave. She had one objective.

_Find Kovu_.

0O0

Shani roared, pain exploding through her body as another contraction hit. Nala smiled and nuzzled her daughter. The contractions were coming slow, so it would be a few hours yet before the baby could be born.

Shani whimpered as the contraction settled, the aftermath of the pain leaving the blue-eyed Princess sore.

"Ow…damn it." Shani cursed. Aisha chuckled.

"This is the one time I'm glad I don't feel your pain." The sea-green eyed Princess said.

Shani glared at Aisha, "Trust me, I'll remember that when you're giving birth."

"Girls, settle." Tama said.

"Please now. Shani needs calm and care." Kamili said.

"Birth is a beautiful process. Now, we have to wait." Nala lied down next to Shani. Shani leaned on her mother.

"I'm just glad you're here to see it." Shani whispered. Nala smiled and nuzzled Shani.

"Believe me, Shani, so am I." Nala said.

0O0

Kovu stared off into the horizon, his dark emerald eyes contemplating. The dark lion didn't even notice when Nalo stepped next to him.

"Kovu?" Nalo asked softly. Kovu jumped and turned to the blue-eyed lioness, his eyes wide.

"Nalo? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sucking up to Simba?" Kovu asked.

"I'm here because I wanted to talk to you." Nalo said.

"You lied to Kiara," Kovu paused, pain passing over his face, "Kirijah her entire life! She's pregnant, and we could be siblings… my child I actually care for could be mentally deficient because of your lies." Kovu finished.

"Kovu, listen to me, you're not Kiara's brother." Nalo whispered. Kovu looked at Nalo with confusion written on his face.

"How do you know this?" He asked softly, his green eyes unsure. Nalo sighed, lowering her head. She had to tell him. She had to tell him the complete truth.

"You're mine." Nalo said. Kovu stepped back from Nalo, his eyes even more confused.

"I'm… I'm what?" Kovu paused, "Nalo, don't get me wrong, but if I were Scar's son…"

"I don't mean that you're Scar's! I mean you're my son! Scar's grandson!" Nalo burst. Kovu's eyes widened.

"What?!" He demanded.

"You're my child. I gave you up for your protection, your father was a rogue and Simba would have surely killed you!" Nalo said. Kovu just sat still, not moving, and barely blinking. Nalo and Kovu kept a tense eye contact before Kovu sighed.

"You're… my mother?" Kovu asked. Nalo nodded.

"Your father was a rogue named Enye. Enye was Chumvi's brother. See, where Chumvi was a gentleman… Enye was rough. He was a one-night stand and…" Nalo sighed, "when I found out I was pregnant, I was afraid Simba would kill the baby. Enye picked on Simba as a cub and… and I just wanted my baby to be safe." Nalo lied. In truth, she had given up Kovu because of he looked less like Enye and more like her father. She had just abandoned him.

"I… I think I see." Kovu whispered.

"Kovu, I always loved you, you're my son. I still love you. I remember when Simba exiled you. I… I couldn't bear the thought of losing you again." Nalo said. Most of it was true, Nalo was upset when Simba exiled Kovu, but mainly because she wanted her blood, and hers _alone_, in the Prideland Royal Family's bloodline.

Kovu looked up at Nalo, then slowly smiled as he said, "At least I know now."

"Yes, and I would have told you sooner." Nalo said.

"I understand why. You were protecting me from Simba." Kovu smiled.

"Exactly! And now, we have to protect your child from Simba _and _Nala." Nalo said.

"I can't… Nalo, Mom, I… Kirijah broke up with me. She wants me no where near her or our child." Kovu said.

"That doesn't matter. Nala will corrupt your child against you, and me, your _mother_." Nalo insisted.

"What do I do?" Kovu asked.

"We have to make Nala pay." Nalo said. Kovu cocked his head.

"Why?" He asked.

"Kovu, if it hadn't been for Nala, you and Kiara never would have broken up. You two would still be together to raise your child." Nalo insisted.

Anger boiled in Kovu as he said, "Tell me what I have to do."

Nalo smiled evilly.

0O0

Simba and Tojo returned with Rafiki about an hour later, and the mandrill shaman bolted for the nursery cave as Shani's roar was heard.

"How many contractions?" Simba asked.

"She's only roared once before now. This is going to take a long time." Kopa said.

"Could Rafiki give anything to speed it up?" Timira asked.

"It depends if the cub's in distress," Tojo began, "then he can. But if the cub's okay, it'll all have to go easy and natural." Tojo said softly.

Simba felt his stomach lurch, "if the baby's in distress…"

"Simba, it'll be okay." Chaka said.

"Shani's tough. She can do it." Kopa said.

0O0

Shani whimpered as Rafiki ran his hands over her lower abdomen and nodded.

"It seems de cub is goin' do be a breech." The mandrill said. Shani's eyes widened.

"No!" Shani said. Nala nuzzled her daughter, and Aisha looked at Rafiki.

"Is there anything you can do to prevent that?" Aisha asked.

"Ol' Rafiki can only speed up de birth. If de baby comes out faster, it'll be okay, but de cub may have some troubles breathin' when it comes out, and could die." Rafiki said. Tama grimaced. All eyes were suddenly on Shani. The blue-eyed Princess nodded.

"Do it." Shani said. Kamili gasped.

"What?" Aisha asked.

"Shani, are you sure?" Nala asked. Shani nodded.

"Rafiki, do it. A breech birth will kill my baby, but at least there's a chance if you speed it up." Shani said. Rafiki nodded, and handed Shani a small seed, to which Shani ate.

"How long will it take before it takes effect?" Nala asked.

"A few minutes." Rafiki answered. Shani sighed and closed her eyes.

"All right… the party's just starting." Shani smirked. Nala was amazed at her daughter's confidence, but then smiled. Aisha sighed herself and nuzzled her twin.

"We're ready whenever that kicks in." Aisha answered.

0O0

Simba, Tojo, Kopa, Chaka, and Timira all froze when Shani's roars came closer and closer together. Simba could hear the pain in Shani's roar and cringed each time.

"Rafiki must've induced her." Tojo said.

"Something's wrong then!" Simba almost ran to the cave, but Timira stopped him.

"The last thing she needs is her father barging in. Let her do this on her own." Timira insisted.

"Dad, Shani's fine. The cub's in distress and Rafiki just wanted to get it into the world sooner." Kopa said.

"I just…" Simba trailed off.

"Simba, my friend, come now," Tojo said, "I raised Shani from the time she was a cub. She's a strong girl, and if her cub's anything like her, they'll both be just fine."

Simba turned to Tojo, paused, and then smiled. He nodded and sat next to Tojo again right as Shani roared in pain.

"It's fine, that one was less than the last." Chaka said.

"How can you tell?" Tojo asked.

"It was quieter." Chaka smirked.

0O0

"C'mon sweetie, it's okay, the cub's almost here." Nala said.

"Push, Shan'!" Tama encouraged. Aisha stayed silent and just nuzzled her sister as Shani pushed the cub from her womb. When the pressure finally released, Shani stopped pushing. She heard Rafiki's uttering, and turned her head. Rafiki immediately set the ruddy-tan cub between Shani's front legs, and the new mother began licking the cub, a female, furiously, trying to will her daughter to breathe, to live.

After several minutes, it was no use. Her daughter just stayed still. Tears filled Shani's eyes.

"No… it can't… no." Shani whispered as she lowered her head. Aisha felt tears fill her eyes and sighed.

"I'm so sorry." Aisha whispered.

"Oh, honey…" Nala said as she nuzzled her daughter. Tama shook her head.

"A damn shame. Shani, I'm sorry sweetie." Tama said, sadness crossing her golden eyes.

"We all are." Kamili agreed.

Shani let out twin tears. Her heart… it hurt so badly. It was too early, her baby… her daughter wasn't ready.

"My sweet little Tamu, rest peacefully." She nuzzled the still cub, but held her close to her, so it wasn't cold, but fairly warm. Rafiki shook his head.

"I'm so sorry, Shani," Rafiki put a hand on Shani's shoulder. Shani looked up to Rafiki with a sad smile on her face.

"You did the best you could for my baby. That's all I ask." Shani said softly as tears fell off her cheeks.

"Should I send in de rest of de family?" Rafiki asked. All eyes were back on Shani, who nodded. Rafiki gave the blue-eyed Princess a sympathetic smile and hugged her before leaving, his heart wrenching as Shani sobbed softly.

0O0

Simba watched as Rafiki walked slowly, almost brokenly, down to them. The mandrill shaman put a hand on Simba's shoulder.

"Go be wit' yer daughter. She needs you." Rafiki said. Simba's eyes widened and he trotted to the nursery cave, Kopa, Chaka, and Tojo shortly behind him. Simba watched as Shani sobbed over a still cub. Simba could see the cub was a reddish-tan, with dark eyeshades, and it's mother's hairtuft.

"Shani?" Simba asked. Shani looked up at her father, tears in her blue eyes.

"Daddy…" She hiccupped a sob. Simba walked into the cave, nuzzling his eldest daughter.

"It… it was too early, s-she wasn't r-ready." Shani sobbed.

"Oh, honey I'm so sorry." Simba crooned. Shani leaned into her father's nuzzle and just said no more. She only sobbed as Kopa, Chaka, and Tojo looked on. Tama stepped up next to Tojo.

"C'mon, we should…" Tama sighed, tears in her eyes, "we should probably inform Kirijah and Shetani." She said softly. Tojo nuzzled his mate.

"You're right." Tojo whispered. Tama and Tojo left, leaving the family to grieve. Shani held her daughter close. Tears filled Simba's eyes. Nala stood up and nuzzled her mate.

"Simba?" She asked. Simba gave a sad smile.

"Think of it this way, Shani," Shani looked up to her father, listening to his words, "she'll always be with her father. She'll always be safe." Simba said. Shani nodded and tears filled her eyes again.

"Nuka will take care of her, and… and I know she'll be safe from this corrupt world." Shani whispered as she gave her daughter a final nuzzle. She looked at Kamili, whose eyes widened.

"You're sure it's time to take her to the Royal Graves?" Kamili asked her niece. Shani nodded.

"I'm sure." Shani whispered. Kamili gave Shani a nuzzle and then took the stillborn cub from Shani's paws. Shani felt her heart break one final time as her aunt took her dead cub from her, and then sobbed brokenly. Aisha stepped in and held Shani close as the almost mother sobbed. Aisha, too, cried. Simba leaned on Nala, while Kopa and Chaka was stoic, pain in their hearts.

0O0

"Kirijah?" Tama asked. Kirijah stood up from her spot next to Shetani and Najah.

"Is everything okay? Is Shani okay?" Kirijah asked, picking up on the devastated looks on Tama and Tojo's faces. Shetani looked at her parents.

"Mom? Dad? Is Shani okay? Is the cub okay?" Shetani asked, standing up and putting Najah on her back. Tama looked pained and tears filled her eyes.

"Just… come with us." Tama said, her voice thick with tears. Worry passed through both Shetani and Kirijah as they both followed Tama and Tojo lead them to the nursery cave. Kirijah was the first to hear Shani's sobs and she pushed past Chaka and Kopa to see Shani with no cub, but sobbing.

"What happened?" Kirijah breathed. Nala looked at her stepdaughter and sighed.

"Shani's cub was stillborn. Tamu was a breech birth… even with Rafiki and Shani's combined efforts…" Nala trailed off and sobbed herself, Simba taking her into an embrace. Kirijah looked at Shani, tears in her ruby eyes. The youngest daughter of Simba then tried to flee the cave, only to have Kopa stop her and force her into a hug.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She shouted.

"No… you need to face your feelings, not run away from them." Kopa said softly. Kirijah kept fighting Kopa until she finally gave up and sobbed brokenly into her older brother's mane. Shetani stood back, utterly dazed. Chaka looked at Shetani.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Shetani blinked twice, just staring at Shani, worried for her best friend. Shani looked up at Shetani. The same shade of blue eyes met each other.

"Please… 'Tani can I hold Najah?" Shani asked. Shetani nodded.

"Of course you can, Shani." Shetani walked into the cave and set Najah between Shani's paws. Shani smiled at the golden brown cub, tears falling still.

"I guess we're going to share her a little, if that's okay." Shani whispered.

"You know it is. I know you would do the same for me." Shetani said as she lied next to Shani. Shani sighed.

"I… I need to be alone with Shetani and Najah for awhile." Shani said. Aisha nodded.

"C'mon guys, let's give her some space," Aisha turned and nuzzled her twin, "roar if you need me, sis." Aisha whispered. Shani nodded. Aisha turned and walked from the cave, the rest of the family following her. Kirijah paused and looked at Shani.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she followed Kopa. Shani sniffled and leaned on Shetani, to which the orangey lioness nuzzled Shani. Najah then cried for a meal, and Shetani happily set her at Shani's teats. Najah drank from Shani, and Shani smiled a little.

"She and Tamu would have been best friends." Shani whispered.

"I know they would have been. Was it a boy or girl?" Shetani asked.

"A girl. Tamu was a girl…" Shani whispered.

"Oh, honey, I know how much Nuka wanted a little girl." Shetani said.

"Right now, he's probably playing with his little girl." Shani said softly, tears filling her eyes.

0O0

Nalo returned to her cave with Kovu at her side. All turned to see the blue-eyed lioness with the dark lion. Hatia smiled.

"Seems we have an ally." Hatia said.

"No," Nalo paused, "we have a _King_."

Murmurs were heard, and Nalo heard one lioness say, "Did she choose him as a mate?"

"I didn't choose him as a mate," Nalo said, "Kovu is my son."

Even Hatia's eyes widened, but quickly returned to normal.

"We should have known. He's had the same blackness in his soul that you have, that Scar had." Hatia said.

Nalo smiled and said, "Kovu has a plan for our little miss Na-la for ruining his life with Kiara." Nalo turned to face her dark-colored son. Kovu smirked softly.

"Nala will bear my cub. Of course, that means that she needs to be diverted from Pride Rock," Kovu looked at Hatia, "that's where you come in."

"Me? Kovu, I'm honored." Hatia said.

"You'll feign your son's hurt. With any hope Nala will alone." Kovu said.

A former Pridelander appeared behind Nalo and said, "Shani's cub was stillborn!"

Hatia smiled in victory, she _was _the _only _lover of Nuka to birth his child.

"Perfect, maybe we can plan this tonight." Kovu said, looking to Hatia, who nodded.

"Kivuli is in able paws." Hatia said.

"Let's go." Kovu said as he walked from the cave.

0O0

Nala felt so numb, in one second, she was going to be a grandmother, and the next, that opportunity was taken from her. Simba looked to his mate.

"Nala, is everything okay?" Simba asked.

"I… I was almost a grandma. I was going to spoil little Tamu half to death." Nala whispered. Simba nuzzled Nala.

"I was too, Nala." He said.

"I… I need to be alone for a while. If Shani needs me, I'll be by the waterhole." Nala said. Simba smiled a little.

"Shani's so much like you. Go on, I have things handled." He said. Nala nodded and left Pride Rock, unknowing of what was in store for her.

**A/N: There we have it. Poor Shani, a devastating loss of her child just as it was born. RIP Tamu; watch over your mother with your father from the heavens above.**

**On another, much darker, note, Nalo admits the truth to Kovu, who is now in support of Nalo's "cause," and Nala is his target…**

**Next time: Nala and Kovu have a confrontation, and Shani sees something she must intervene in. Review and stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**All right I am so so so so so very sorry for the late update. I've had some really crazy stuff going on and have been like super busy. Please forgive me for that.**

**Watership's Nightwish Rat: I know… poor baby Tamu, then Kovu's being an idiot, and Nala… God twists and turns of hell! And yes, Kovu's got a bit of a sick mind for a villain, and you'll see why soon enough, promise. But Nala should be, ok for lack of a better word. Enjoy the chapter!**

**MysteryGirl145: It caused me to cry as I wrote it, so I understand completely. And yeah, my deviantart profiles for the characters can release some spoilers, but not completely lol. Anyway, you're right on track with the theory and I hope you enjoy this next chapter despite it's brutality.**

**A Random Person: A lot of pain and sorrow is going through the Royal Family right now. Shani'll have to grieve a lot in order to feel happy again, but she will be happy again, rest assured. And Kovu's being very evil, but Nala won't die, that's the only spoiler I shall release of the chapter. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Keep Calm and Join Team Loki: Poor Shani is right. Nala's right in the line of fire for Kovu! We can only hope that she makes it out alive! Enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest: We all need to give Shani a hug I think. Kovu probably never really cared for Kirijah if he's moving to hurt Nala and not tell her about the recent discovery of them not being siblings. Enjoy the chapter.**

**ThatTexasKid: Hm… Nalo vs. Bruce Wayne…. Interesting to say the least! Enjoy the chapter!**

**TMNTMentalistTLK Lover: Fate works in mysterious ways, so Shani could end up with Kivuli in her care. Kovu is really an idiot, kind of taking after his mother. But, to say the least, the darkness in Kovu never faded, not completely, so he feels like he needs revenge, which is sad. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Ten: Misfortune's Embrace, Traitor's Hold

Shani smiled when she returned Najah to Shetani after the golden brown bundle fell asleep.

"She's so precious." Shani said softly, tears welling in her eyes.

"She is… and she's lucky to have you as her Aunt Shani." Shetani smiled.

"Tamu…" Shani whispered. Shetani gave her cousin a nuzzle.

"Tamu will always be okay. You always know where she is, even if she's not in sight." Shetani said.

"I just can't believe it… I can't. One moment, I was only in labor and then… then Tamu was a breech baby… and then she wouldn't breathe." Shani sobbed softly.

"Oh, Shan', I can't imagine what you're going through. I would've lost it if Najah was stillborn." Shetani said.

"One minute she was alive and kicking me in the ribs… more like she probably was pawing my ribs." Shani said. Shetani smiled sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Shan'." Shetani whispered as she set her head on Shani's neck. Shani took a heaving breath.

"I need to rest." Shani closed her eyes.

"I'll go if you want. Najah can be fussy." Shetani said. Shani smiled sadly.

"Could you… could you send Chaka in to be with me?" Shani whispered.

"I will. You need your family right now, and we're all here for you." Shetani said as she stood up, taking Najah with her. Shani lied her head down on her paws, closing her eyes. In her mind's eye, she saw one thing.

Tamu all grown up.

0O0

Nala sobbed by the waterhole. Her tears ran unchecked, completely flowing until she had no more to give. She stopped her sobbing and looked into the water. For a moment, she didn't see herself. She saw her father staring back at her.

"Oh, Father," Nala said to the visage, "I can't believe it. One minute I was a grandmother and next… next it was ripped from me. Why? Why did it have to be so?" Nala asked.

"Because you were a terrible mother."

Nala looked up at the familiar voice, looking into crimson red eyes. She growled when she saw the series of dots beneath one.

"Hatia!" She growled.

"To think, if you would have stayed and been a good little Queen to Simba, Shani would have had that bastard cub of hers." Hatia sneered.

"I've heard of what you've done, Hatia," Nala said, "you have been torturing my daughter for years. Why? Wasn't trying to oust me as my father's heir enough?" Nala demanded.

"I hate Shani for completely different reasons than I hate you. I hated you because you were Scar's favorite. I am a warrior, I would've been much more suited for being heir, though I have no noble blood," Hatia began, "I hate Shani because she was Nuka's, and Nuka was hers." Hatia growled.

"Tunuka? Tunuka and Shani were together?" Nala blinked. Then she remembered what her stillborn granddaughter looked like. Of course, it made sense. Tamu got some of the reddish coloring from Nuka.

"Of course they were," Hatia snapped, "I hated it. I fell in love with Nuka as he grew older… and I wanted him, but Zira let your daughter marry him." Hatia growled.

"She most likely married him of love, Hatia." Nala said.

"Love, my ass!" Hatia growled, "Nuka hated her. He had an affair with me just because of his disgust of her!" Hatia snapped.

"That's quite enough, Hatia."

Nala turned around and saw a dark brown lion with a darker mane, dark emerald eyes, and a black nose. She remembered him.

"Kovu? What are you doing here?" Nala asked.

"What do you care, Na-la?" He sneered. Nala scented his anger, and became defensive. Only one lioness ever pronounced her name like that… and that was Nalo.

"Kovu… is everything all right?" Nala asked.

"Everything's fine… or it will be." Kovu smirked. Nala didn't like his smirk and went to run, but Hatia stepped in her way.

"My King wants something from you." Hatia smiled.

"What? Kovu isn't a King! He's not even married to a Princess anymore!" Nala growled.

"I am a king though, Na-la," Kovu snickered, "Through my mother."

"Your mother? But your mother has to be Zira… Zira has no claim on the Pridelands' Throne!" Nala said.

"I mean through my _birth _mother… my blood mother." Kovu said. Nala's eyes widened when she made the connection. His eyes were a lighter color than Enye's, but otherwise, he was exactly like Chumvi's brother. And Enye was once Nalo's lover.

A pit grew in Nala's stomach as she said, "Nalo…"

"Smart lioness." Kovu smiled as he rubbed his body against Nala's. Nala gasped and went to strike Kovu, but Hatia knocked her paw back onto the ground.

"As I said, my King wants something from you." Hatia said. Nala felt Kovu nuzzle her back.

"C'mon, Nala… give into it. Let me do this easy and we won't have a problem." Kovu said.

"Never!" Nala hissed.

"Fine then, Hatia," Kovu looked to the gray lioness, "knock her out."

Hatia nodded and did as she was told, making Nala fall unconscious. Nala grunted as she fell lifeless to the ground. Kovu scoffed.

"It won't be as fun this way… she has such a fire." Kovu said.

"But you'll still get a cub from her." Hatia said.

"That's true," Kovu looked to Hatia, "leave. I don't want an audience."

Hatia did as she was told and left, leaving Kovu to his plan. She only smiled when she imagined Nala's hurt look on her face.

_This is all worth it_. Hatia thought.

0O0

Kirijah sat alongside Kopa and Timira, her eyes sore from so much crying over the loss of her little niece. Timira cried a few tears despite only knowing Shani for a short time. Kopa stayed stoic, letting his fiancé and his little sister sob and cry on him.

When Shetani emerged, looking at Chaka, the light brown lion nodded and stood up, walking to the nursery cave. Kirijah looked to her cousin with question.

"Shani's doing a little better," Shetani said, answering Kirijah's question, "she wants to rest and Najah can be fussy."

"Good. At least she's doing somewhat better." Kopa answered. Shetani looked around, seeing Nala nowhere in sight.

"Where's Nala?" Shetani asked. Timira shrugged.

"I saw her talk with Simba and then she left. I think she needs some time alone. She was going to be a grandmother then the opportunity was ripped from her." Timira answered softly, her green eyes still meeting the ground. Shetani set Najah at her feet as she sat down.

"This is just a tragedy. All of it." Kopa answered. Kirijah looked up.

"That lioness Shani made eye contact with… what was her name?" Kirijah asked.

"Hatia. She's a former outlander and was Nuka's mistress." Shetani answered.

"The cub she had, it's Nuka's, isn't it?" Kirijah asked.

"We believe so, Kirijah, why all the questions?" Kopa asked.

"Just asking. I don't think Hatia should be near Shani for awhile. The bitch will most likely rub it in Shani's face that she had a cub and Shani didn't." Kirijah said.

"I think that's wise," Timira said, "We don't want to aggravate Shani's grief more than necessary."

While the younger lions talked, Simba, Tama, and Tojo made their way to the other four. Tama nuzzled the sleeping Najah and then Shetani.

"Still no Nala?" Timira asked. Simba shook his head.

"She left hours ago, I'm a little worried." Tama said.

"I am too. I should go look." Simba said. Tama stopped her brother and shook her head.

"Shani needs at least one of her parents here on Pride Rock," Tama began, "I'll go look for Nal'. Just relax." Tama finished. Simba opened his mouth to protest, but he shut it immediately and nodded.

"Okay, be careful, Tama." Simba advised. Tama nodded and left Pride Rock, her golden eyes filled with resolve. Shetani then leaned on her father, and Tojo purred a little.

"You okay, honey?" Tojo asked his daughter.

"Processing." Shetani said. Najah then cooed, leaving all around to awe at her.

0O0

Nala woke, her hind end sore and she shook as she tried to stand up. Scratches covered her back and had a little blood welling in them. She hissed in pain as she finally stood. Her mind started processing what had happened and her sea green eyes widened.

"Oh my God… did Kovu really just…?" She wondered aloud. Her breathing quickened and shallowed, and as such she started to hyperventilate. Kovu didn't just… did he? Did Nala dream? Was it really that bad?

"Nala!" Tama called. Nala looked up at her sister-in-law and felt tears well in her eyes. Tama saw the tears and ran to Nala's side.

"Nala, what is it? What happened?" Tama asked. Nala sobbed into Tama's fur, and the peach-beige lioness let her tawny counterpart just sob. Tama saw the scratches on Nala's back, and smelled Kovu's scent.

"Nala, did Kovu rape you?" Tama asked softly. Nala only nodded. Tama inwardly growled.

"It's okay, Nal', he won't get away with it." Tama promised quietly.

0O0

Meanwhile, Kovu had returned to his mother. Nalo smiled broadly at her son.

"I smell Nala… did the plan go accordingly?" She asked. Kovu nodded.

"It went well. Hatia is a wonderful partner." Kovu smirked. Hatia, meanwhile, had been cleaning Kivuli, but admiring Kovu. Kovu looked right into Hatia's eyes with a smile.

"So, Kovu, since you'll be King…" Nalo began, looking between him and Hatia, "you'll need a good Queen. I believe that is Hatia, if you think it's appropriate."

"I believe it's a wonderful idea, Mother." Kovu smiled at Hatia. Hatia smiled back, ignoring Kivuli's new cries upon his mother's neglect. Kovu walked over to Hatia, blatantly stepping on Kivuli's tail to make him cry more as he nuzzled Hatia.

"I accept." Hatia whispered with a smile.

0O0

Shani woke, Chaka at her side. She stood up carefully, stretching her sore muscles. Chaka looked to his younger sister.

"How are you feeling, Shan'?" He asked.

"I need to go for a walk to the waterhole." Shani said. Chaka smiled a little, standing up.

"Care for me to join you?" He asked. Shani smiled sadly.

"I'd like that." She said, leaning into her brother's mane. Chaka smiled a little wider, and the siblings began to walk from the cave to see Tama return with a crying Nala. Shani's eyes widened when she saw her mother's injuries and she gasped.

"Mom!" Shani called as she ran to her mother to nuzzle her. Nala looked up at Shani with hurt sea-green eyes. Shani also smelled Kovu's scent. Unbridled hatred flew through her heart.

"Kovu raped her." Tama whispered. Simba roared in fury.

"I'll kill him!" He yelled. Nala dissolved into more tears, and Tojo nuzzled her.

"God, Kovu broke. He's not who we thought he became." Shetani said aloud. Kirijah watched as Nala sobbed, feeling inherently guilty for what had happened. She felt tears in her eyes. Was Kovu, perhaps, always a bad lion, but he only changed because Kirijah wanted him to?

And then she changed. Kirijah's tears fell out of her eyes. Her former mate wasn't just obstinate anymore, but he was also a rapist. The father of her cub, of her goddaughter, was a rapist.

"Mom, I'm so sorry." Kopa nuzzled her.

"Kovu will get his punishment, right Simba?" Tama demanded of her brother. Simba nodded.

"Even if I have to tear him apart!" Simba said softly.

"What's the punishment for it, though?" Chaka asked.

"The severity of Mom's injuries makes it a higher charge." Aisha said.

"And he was already exiled once," Kamili said, "so the punishment for it is imprisonment in another pride usually."

"This time, it'll be permanent exile." Simba promised.

"Daddy, isn't that a little over the top?" Kirijah asked.

"Not for this, sweetie," Kamili said, "Kovu raped and assaulted the Queen. It's actually fair and just punishment."

"Oh." Kirijah dropped her gaze and frowned. Shetani nuzzled her cousin. Shani wasn't focused on everyone's conversation, she turned to Scar's old cave and growled.

"What is it, Shan'?" Aisha asked.

"Kovu's in there. I can smell him." Shani hissed. Simba looked to Kamili.

"Gather some lionesses, Tojo, gather the animals with Zazu. This time, he's not coming back!" Simba roared as he ran down the path to the cave. Kamili gathered a small group and followed him close behind.

_Dad, I hope you know what you're doing! _Shani thought as she nuzzled her mother.

Kirijah simply couldn't watch it this time. She ran from Pride Rock silently, headed for the border with the Coastal Pride.

"Kirijah!" Kopa said. Timira stopped her fiancé.

"Leave her. She watched Kovu get exiled once. It'll hurt too much for her to watch it again." The brown lioness said with a frown, her green eyes watching Kirijah's golden form run.

Shetani then sighed, "It seems Kovu's darkness never faded…" she then nuzzled Najah.

0O0

Nalo watched as Simba stormed into the cave with a roar, his lionesses behind him. The blue-eyed daughter of Scar stood between her former mate and her son. Nala must've been able to tell them about Kovu's transgressions.

"Nalo, stand back. You can't protect him!" Simba roared.

"I can and I will. He's my son!" Nalo snapped. Kamili stepped next to Simba and growled.

"So he really could've been with Kirijah? You're sick, making him think he and his one true love were siblings!" Kamili hissed.

"You're one to talk Kamili! You had a crush on Simba for awhile!" Nalo said.

"I was young, I got over it. At least I'd never make my child believe his mate was his sister!" Kamili growled.

"That's enough!" Simba snapped, glaring at Nalo, "Your son has hurt my wife. He has to pay for his crimes."

"Then we all have to, as we planned it together, against Nala." Hatia emerged from the shadows with a growl alongside Kovu.

"I've done it once, I'll do it again," Simba paused, "you all are to show to Pride Rock immediately!" He ordered.

Nalo rolled her eyes and breezed her pride past Simba and his lionesses with a growl. Kovu and Hatia followed closely behind Nalo with a scoff at Simba and Kamili.

Simba and Kamili then followed with their lionesses, herding Nalo's Pride to Pride Rock, forgetting one little member: Kivuli, Hatia's son. But one lioness turned around, seeing the cub and rescued him.

0O0

Shani watched as Nalo's Pride made it through the animals. Tama and Tojo were next to the still-sobbing Nala. Kopa, Chaka, and Timira stood together and Aisha, Shetani, and Shani all stood as a united front.

Shani made eye contact with Nalo, who was now scarred. Nalo smiled ruefully at Shani, but the blue-eyed princess growled at her aunt, and then made eye contact with Kovu, who smirked and mouthed, "you're next."

Shetani saw Kovu's gesture and roared in anger at the dark lion. Not waiting for her father, Shani went up to the tip of Pride Rock with a growl.

"You raped my mother, Kovu." Shani shouted. The animals around all gasped in amazement before glaring at Nalo's Pride.

"I only planned it because she had ruined my life." Kovu smirked.

"How did she do that?" Kopa demanded, stepping up, "she only came back to be with her family and tell Kirijah the long-awaited truth!" Kopa roared.

"She made me think that Kirijah was my sister!" Kovu roared back.

"So you never once thought of Kirijah, the lioness you claim to love?" Aisha asked, stepping next to Shani with a growl.

"I have no need for her, or her weak cub," Kovu spat as he nuzzled Hatia, "I have a new mate."

Hatia smiled, "and if you exile him, you have to exile all of us! We all planned it together!" Hatia roared. Shani felt a twinge of pain as she looked at Hatia. Her former mate's mistress was now her sister's mate's new wife. Hatia ruined so much….

_Not right now, Shani_, The blue-eyed princess thought, _be strong. _

Simba stepped up alongside his children, and roared, "as this is your second offense, Kovu, and as you all helped him, I have only one choice."

"Father, please, let us choose." Shani whispered. Simba took a glance to his children. Kopa and Aisha nodded in agreement with their sister. Simba nodded.

"Feel free." Simba said. The three present children of Simba all looked at each other and nodded.

"Your punishment will be exile to the Elephant Graveyard, step into Prideland territory again, and you'll die." Aisha said.

"And Nalo," Shani said, looking to her aunt, "for your punishment, you are to remain here until you give birth. When that cub is born, it'll be ripped from your paws."

"You can't do that!" Nalo hissed.

"That cub is my child. I have every right to look out for it's best interest." Simba said. Nalo roared, but seven of Simba's lionesses ran down and took the blue-eyed lioness by force to the cave. Kovu tried stopping them, but Kamili was among the lionesses, and she pushed him back with a roar.

"Get out of our sight!" Shani ordered when Nalo was safely tucked away in the cave. Kovu lead Nalo's Pride away from Pride Rock and towards the Elephant Graveyard as the animals jumped and attacked them. Shani watched until she couldn't anymore and turned to her mother.

"King Simba?" A beige lioness asked. Simba turned to the lioness.

"Yes?" He asked.

"They left behind this cub," the lioness revealed a gray-brown bundle on her back with a series of dots beneath one of his eyes. Shani saw the cub and gasped.

"That's Hatia's son!" Shani said.

"We have to return him to her." Simba said.

"No!" Shani said, stepping up and taking the cub into her jaws then setting him at her feet, to which the cub mewled painfully due to unhealed bruises.

"Shani, I can't separate a cub from it's mother!" Simba said.

"Did you just hear the sound he made? She beats him, he won't survive if he goes back to her." Shani said. Simba gave his daughter a serious look.

"Shani, are you trying to replace Tamu?" He asked softly. Shani reached out and slapped her father, aghast at his words.

"How can you say that? Would you be so dense to let a horrible mother raise her beaten child? To ask if I am trying to replace my daughter?" Shani demanded. Simba looked up at Shani after stumbling back.

"Shani…" Simba warned.

"Don't even talk to me, I'll raise Kivuli as mine. He needs a _mother_ not a disciplinarian." Shani lifted the gray-brown cub in her jaws and walked to the nursery cave away from her family. The blue-eyed Princess settled with Kivuli in her arms and nuzzled the final cub of Nuka.

"Hush now, little one. I've got you. You're safe now." Shani whispered to the boy. Kivuli looked up at her with wide teal eyes and cried.

"_Come, stop your crying, it will be all right,_" Shani watched as Kivuli's paws wrapped around hers with a newfound smile,

"_Just take my paw, hold it tight, _

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here, don't you cry…_" Shani sang. Kivuli giggled and settled into her arms and the lioness smiled as he fell asleep.

**A/N: whiplash chapter! Kovu raped Nala, Shani grieved Tamu a lot, Tama found Nala, Kovu took Hatia as a mate, Simba exiled Nalo's followers but is keeping Nalo until she gives birth, and finally, Shani is now the caretaker of Kivuli, Nuka's son, against the wishes of her father. A lot of action, with much more to come!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review and stay tuned!**


End file.
